El Dueño de mí Corazón
by maravilla121
Summary: Candy White es una chica bella y de mucho caracter, que esta dispuesta a defender el rancho que le heredo su padrino, frente a quien sea, incluso enfrentarse a Albert Andrey, el hombre que amado desde que era una niña.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Candy White nunca imagino que su padrino William Andrey le heredara la mitad del rancho, donde ha pasado parte de su vida. Para Candy su padrino fue como un padre para ella, ya que al morir sus padres, cuando era una niña, él la cuido como a una verdadera hija entregándole su cariño y protección.

El padre de Candy fue capaz del rancho, un hombre bueno que se ganó la confianza de William Andrey, por eso cuando el señor White murió con su esposa en un accidente, William no dudo en hacerse cargo de su única hija Candy, una niña rubia de hermosos ojos verdes, que lleno su corazón de felicidad.

Esa misma tarde después de haberse leído el testamento de William Andrey, Candy salió en su caballo relámpago, a dar un paseo por los alrededores del rancho, un lugar maravilloso, rodeado de verdes colinas, árboles frutales, animales, graneros y una inmensa casona estilo antigua. Candy necesitaba pensar en lo iba hacer, sabía que si aceptaba la mitad del rancho tendría que cambiar sus planes de mudarse a la cuidad, y por otro lado enfrentarse a la familia de su padrino, que no estaban para nada de acuerdo de la decisión del millonario. Sin embargó Candy esta consiente que ella es la única que le tiene un gran cariño al rancho, y que si su padrino se lo heredo, es para que lo defendiera frente a quien sea, hasta del propio hijo de él, Albert el hombre del que ella ha estado enamorada desde que era una niña.

Dando un fuerte suspiro Candy volvió al rancho a toda velocidad, al llegar bajo de su caballo, vestida con unos jeans, una blusa verde amarrada en las puntas y botas negra. De inmediato llevo a Relámpago a uno de los establos, donde se encontraba Tom Steven, el hijo del capataz del rancho y su mejor amigo.

-¿Y cómo estuvo el paseo? –le pregunto Tom que estaba cepillando un caballo.

-Maravilloso me sirvió mucho para pensar y tomar una decisión–respondió Candy con tranquilidad.

Tom dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a ella.

-Vas a quedarte en el rancho ¿verdad?

-Si Tom quien más que yo pude hacerse cargo de él.

-Felicidades amiga, ahora eres dueña de uno de los ranchos más grandes de la región.

-Es solamente de la mitad Tom, la otra le pertenece al hijo de mi padrino –le recordó Candy, acariciando el lomo a Relámpago.

-Pero si al joven Albert jamás se ha interesado por el rancho, ni siquiera llego a la lectura del testamento.

-Lo se…Pero cuando él se entere de que su padre me lo heredero, puede cambiar de opinión.

-Yo pienso que no hará nada –dijo Tom volviendo a cepillar el caballo –No creo que deje su carrera de arquitecto, para venir hacerse cargo del rancho.

-Yo no estaría tan segura…Albert siempre me ha odiado y ahora lo ara mucho más…–admitió Candy con un dolor en su corazón.

-El té odia y tú lo amas perdidamente, es algo muy extraño.

Candy mostro una leve sonrisa.

-Ni yo misma lo entiendo, pero no lo puedo evitar estoy completamente enamorada de él.

-Amiga tienes que olvidarlo ¿Por qué no aceptas a mi amigo Terry? él siempre te ha querido sinceramente.

-Lo se…y yo a Terry le tengo mucho cariño, pero ahora no tengo cabeza para andar de romance con ningún chico. Debo poner todas mis fuerzas en sacar adelante el rancho.

-Ahora que tú eres la dueña, lo primeros que tienes que hacer es echar a las víboras de la señora Elory y su nieta Elisa.

Elory Andrey era hermana de William una mujer orgullosa, que nunca ha querido a Candy por encontrarla de pocos modales y altanera.

-Ganas no me faltan, pero no puedo hacer nada por ahora, hasta que llegue Albert.

-¿Y piensas que lo haga? –le pregunto Tom.

Los ojos de Candy se iluminaron en ese momento.

-No lo sé…pero tengo que estar preparada por si se le ocurre regresa.

%%%%

A la mañana siguiente en el sala principal de la casona que tenía un decoración con muebles antiguos, cuadros, plantas, objetos de greda y una inmensa chimenea de piedra. Se encontraba Elory Andrey sentada en uno de los sillones, en otro se encontraba Elisa, que es una joven delgada de cabello castaños y ojos cafés y parado junto a uno de los ventanales estaba Archie el otro nieto de Elory y primo de Elisa, un joven muy simpático que está pasando unos días en el rancho.

-Y la estúpida de Candy por que no baja –cometo Elisa con rabia–Claro ahora debe créese la dueña del rancho.

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes Elisa! –exclamo Elory con molestia –Aun me cuesta aceptar que mi hermano haya cometido tal locura.

-Fue la voluntad de tío William y hay que respetarla –añadió Archie que siempre le ha tenido cariño a Candy.

-Cuando llegue tío Albert, las cosas serán muy distintas estoy segura que la echara a la calle –dijo Elisa con seguridad.

-Ese sobrino mío tiene la culpa de todo, si no se hubiera ido a vivir a Nueva York, nada de esto estaría pasando.

-Todos sabemos que a tío Albert nunca le ha importado el rancho, así que la única dueña es Candy –dijo Archie con satisfacción –Ustedes deberían de tomar sus maletas y volverse a Chicago.

Elisa miro a su primo como si quisiera matarlo.

-¡Déjate de defender a esa estúpida! Sete nota demasiado que estás enamorado de ella.

-Eso no es verdad, Candy es una buena amiga para mí –le aclaro Archie saliendo de la ventana–Aunque no voy a negar que es una chica muy hermosa.

-¡Es una simple ranchera! –exclamo Elisa despectivamente –Jamás podrá comprarse conmigo ¿No lo crees abuela?

-Por supuesto querida nieta, Candy nunca podrá parecerse a ti, que siempre has sido una joven fina y educada.

-¡Sería una desgracia parecerme a Elisa! –exclamo Candy que llego en ese momento a la sala, vestida como siempre unos jeans, una blusa azul y botas cafés.

Elisa la miro con ojos de odio.

-¿Debes estar feliz de haber logrado lo que querías? –le pregunto.

-Lo estoy, es más pienso hacer una gran fiesta para celebrar que rancho me pertenece –le contesto Candy en forma irónica.

-Yo siempre supe que eras una interesada, igual que tu padre –añadió Elory.

-No le permito que enlode la memoria de mi padre –exclamo Candy con una profunda rabia.

-No le hables así a mi abuela –le grito Elisa parándose del sillón donde estaba sentada.

-Es ella la que está insultando a mi padre, entiendan que las cosas cambiaron en este rancho, yo soy la dueña y si quisiera las echaría ahora mismo a la calle.

-¡Cállate muchacha insolente! –le grito Elory.

-¿Que está pasando aquí? –pregunto la figura de Albert Andrey que apareció repentinamente en el salón.

Él era un hombre muy atractivo alto, rubio y unos bellos ojos celestes que expresaban seriedad. Esa mañana vestía una elegante camisa de manga corta color blanca, pantalones grises y uno de sus brazos llevaba una chaqueta de cuero.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo sorprendidos, especialmente Candy que siento un salto en su corazón, al volver a ver al hombre que amaba.

Albert también la quedo mirando fijamente, dándose cuenta que Candy estaba más hermosa que nunca y que aunque la odiaba por haberle quitado el cariño de su padre, no podía negar que sentía una fuerte atracción hacia ella.

-Mi querido sobrino que alegría tenerte de regreso –le dijo Elory caminado hasta él y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Cómo has estado tía? –le pregunto Albert apartándose de ella.

-Muy triste por la muerte de William ¿por qué no llegaste ayer para la lectura del testamento de tu padre?

-No pude tuve un problema en el vuelo de Nueva York hasta chicago. ¿Pero cuéntenme porque estaban discutiendo?-pregunto.

-Por qué Candy quiere adueñarse del rancho –respondió Elisa con mala intención.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –interrumpió Archie –Tío William fue el que heredero la mitad del rancho.

Albert le echo una rápida mirada a la rubia, mostrándole una leve sonrisa.

-No me extraña que papa haya hecho algo así, Candy siempre fue como una hija para él.

Candy sintió en las palabras de Albert un signo de reproche.

-Tío Albert tú no puedes permitir que Candy se quede con el rancho, que te pertenece solo a ti–le dijo Elisa.

-Eso tengo que hablarlo con ella–contesto mirándola a los ojos – ¿Por favor déjeme solo con Candy?

La rubia lo miro sintiendo un nerviosismo por todo el cuerpo, ya que se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Por supuesto sobrino –contesto Elory –Espero que soluciones este problema.

Elory, Elisa y Archie se retiraron de la sala en ese instante.

Candy que sentía sus piernas templar, al quedarse sola con Albert, sentó en uno de los sillones y él en otro frente de ella.

-Si vas a reprocharme de que mi padrino me dejo la mitad de rancho, hazlo de una vez- le dijo Candy a la defensiva.

-Tranquilízate Candy no voy hacer algo así –le sonrió Albert –Quiero solucionar esto en buenos términos.

-Me parece muy bien ¿pero no veo cómo…?

-Sabes perfectamente que el rancho no me interesa, y que tengo mi vida en Nueva York.

-Lo único que te importa es tu carrera de arquitecto ¿verdad?

-Así es…por eso ahora que mi padre no está, lo más práctico será vender el rancho.

Candy lo miro horrorizada, como Albert podía decir algo así, vender el rancho donde su padre fue tan feliz.

-¡Eso jamás te lo voy a permitir! –exclamo Candy levantándose del sillón.

Albert también se levantó del sillón y dio unos pasos hacia ella.

-Tendrás que hacerlo Candy White, te pagare una buena cantidad de dinero por tu parte del rancho.

-El dinero no me interesa, así que vete olvidando de venderlo –le dijo Candy con seguridad.

-Está bien si no desea que lo venda perfecto, entonces no me quedara más remedio que mudarme al rancho y hacerme cargo de él.

Candy lo miro con una sonrisa burlista.

-Albert por favor si lo piensas hacer para fastidiarme y que no me quede al mando sola del rancho, puedes hacerlo. Pero no creo que tú un señorito de cuidad, seas capaz de aguantar por mucho tiempo la vida de campo.

Albert se acercó más a ella y la tomo por el brazo con suavidad, provocando que Candy se sintiera más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-No te preocupes por eso, porque lo voy a soportar, la no creo que soporte mi presencia, esa tú Candy White.

Candy lo miro parpadeando rápidamente, algo tenía que hacer para que Albert no se quedara en el rancho, porque si eso ocurría, ella no iba poder resistir vivir cerca de él y seguir ocultándole que es el dueño de su corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

**Esta es una historia alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

**CAPITULO 2**

Una semana después de la llegada de Albert, este aún no había tomado la decisión de hacerse cargo del rancho, como le había dicho a Candy, sabía que si lo hacía tendría que dejar su trabajo en Nueva York, donde estaba participando del diseño de un moderno edificio que se pensaba construir en la cuidad. Para él su carrera de arquitecto era algo muy impórtate en su vida, que dejarla de la noche a la mañana le causaría una gran frustración.

Parado en la ventana de su habitación, tratando de hacer algunas llamada con su celular, pensaba en que tal sería mejor de olvidarse del rancho y regresar a Nueva York, después de todo si su padre se lo heredero a Candy, era porque ella estaba capacitada para manejarlo, en cambio él no tiene la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Sin embargó no quería que la rubia se saliera con la suya de quedarse sola al mando del rancho.

En ese instante que Albert había estado todo el rato mirando su celular levanto su cabeza y miro por la ventana, dándose cuenta que Candy estaba afuera de la casona muy animada practicando con un hombre que él jamás había visto.

Ese hombre era Terry Granchester, el amigo de Tom. Un joven que vive en el pueblo de Lokewood, donde trabaja en un pequeño restorán que perteneces a sus padres.

-¿Qué me dices si vamos esta noche a cenar, al restorán? Pienso invitar a Tom y su novia–le pregunto Terry.

-No se... aún estoy muy triste por la muerte de mi padrino, el rancho no es lo mismo sin él.

-Me imagino…pero te ara bien distraerte un poco.

-Esta bien...

-Perfecto –sonrió Terry – ¿Y cuéntame cómo están las cosas aquí?

-Bien, todo tranquilo hasta el momento.

-Tom me conto, que llego el hijo del señor William y que desea vender el rancho.

-Si…pero no lo voy a dejar.

-Si se atreve a faltarte el respecto me dices, y lo pongo en su lugar.

-No te preocupes él no me hará nada.

-Eso espero…tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

-Gracias Terry –le dijo Candy con una sonrisa -¿Por qué no pasas a tomar un rico jugo de naranja?

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Bueno, lo dejaremos para otro día.

-Ya me voy Candy, a las ocho de la noche paso por ti.

-Ok Terry te estaré esperando.

Terry se subió a su caminata y se marchó rápidamente del rancho.

Candy volteo su cuerpo para dirigirse a uno de los establos, cuando se encontró con Albert frente a frente.

-¡Hola Albert! –lo saludo irónica.

Él la miro serio de pies a cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber con quién estabas hablando? –le pregunto.

-Es un amigo se llama Terry.

-¿Y de dónde es?

-Vive en el pueblo–le contesto Candy –Es un chico muy guapo y encantador.

Albert no dejo de sentir unos profundos celos, pero trato de disimularlo.

-¿Candy tenemos que hablar, con respecto al rancho?

-Lo siento Albert pero ahora no puedo, tengo que ayudarle a Tom a guardar el ganado.

-Esa labor no te corresponde a ti.

-Por qué soy mujer –sonrió Candy –Te equivocas Albert, estoy capacitada para ser miles cosas en el rancho, desde ordeñar las vacas, hasta de vender y comprar animales.

Albert la observo sintiendo que Candy aparte de ser muy bella, tenía muchas cualidades, que no le dejaban llamar la atención.

-Como eres una chica tan capaz, entonces tendras que enseñarme a manejar el rancho.

-¡Yo...!-dijo Candy colocandose muy nerviosa.

Albert se hacerco mas a ella, al notar el nerviosismo de la rubia.

-¡Si tu...!

-Lo siento pero yo no tengo tiempo para eso -contesto Candy apartandose de el -Dile al capataz del rancho que lo haga.

-¡Quiero que seas tú...!-insitio Albert presionandola -¿O prefieres que venda el rancho?

-Albert no empiezes con los mismo...

-¿Entonces hablemos del rancho a la hora de la cena?

-Tampoco puedo, quede en salir con Terry –contesto viendo el rostro de rabia de Albert –Mejor dejémoslo para mañana.

Candy mostrándole una leve sonrisa, se marchó del lugar dirigiéndose hasta uno de los establos.

Albert sintiéndose muy molesto por la actitud de Candy, entro a la casona, donde se encontró con Elisa que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones mirando una revista de moda.

-Elisa quiero hacerte una pregunta –le dijo Albert acercándose a ella.

-¿De qué se trata tío? –le pregunto ella sin dejar de mirar la revista.

-¿Tú conoce a un tal Terry?

Elisa levanto la cabeza y miro a Albert con cara de sorpresa.

-Terry lo he visto un par de veces, es amigo Tom el hijo del capataz –respondió- ¿Por qué me preguntas por él?

-Lo acabo de ver practicando con Candy.

Elisa dejo la revista de lado, ya que sintió una profunda rabia, al saber que Terry el hombre del que ella está interesada había estado con Candy.

-Seguramente Candy le estaba coqueteando, como lo hace con todos los chicos que conoce –le dijo Elisa para que su tío pensara lo peor de la rubia.

-No creo que Candy esa ese tipo de mujer –dijo Albert recordando que su padre siempre le hablo bien de la ella.

-¿Querido tío no conoces como es realmente Candy? Prácticamente no has vivido en el rancho.

-Si pero…

-Pero nada…Candy es una mosca muerta –lo interrumpió Elisa –Tío tienes que tener mucho cuidado, porque día menos pensado Candy te echa del rancho y trae a quizás quien a vivir con ella.

-¡Eso nunca lo permitiría! –exclamo Albert con una mescla de rabia y celos.

-Entonces tienes que sacarla de aquí, lo antes posible.

-No puedo hacer eso Elisa ella también es la dueña del rancho.

-Claro que puedes sobrino –dijo Elory que llego en ese momento a la sala –No olvides que ella te quito el cariño de tu padre, no dejes que también se adueñe del rancho.

Las palabras de Elory, hicieron que Albert renaciera el resentimiento que sentía por Candy, ya que desde que ella llego a vivir al rancho, la relación que él tenía con su padre se volvió distante, provocando que con el tiempo, él tomara la decisión de marcharse del rancho.

%%%%

En la tarde Terry a la ocho en punto paso a buscar a Candy al rancho, en su camioneta y se fueron al pueblo, donde en el restorán se reunieron con Tom y su novia Patty Obrian una chica muy simpática que también vive en el pueblo.

-¿Chicas que desean de comer? la casa invita –les pregunto Terry a Candy y Patty.

-Bueno a mí me gustaría una pizza –contesto Patty.

-Estoy adecuado pero con salame y mucho queso –añadió Candy con entusiasmó.

-Entonces yo mismo iré a pedirla –dijo Terry parándose de la mesa –¿Tom me acompañas?

-Claro amigo.

Terry y Tom se dirigieron a la cocina del restorán, mientras que Candy y Patty se quedaron practicando.

-Candy me alegra mucho que estés saliendo con Terry –le dijo Patty.

-No es lo que tú crees, con Terry solo somos amigos –le aclaro Candy.

-Pero así se empieza, estoy segura que te terminaras enamorando de él.

Candy dio un fuerte suspiro, pensando que mientras siguiera amando a Albert, le sería muy difícil enamorarse de otro hombre.

-Eso el tiempo lo dirá…

-No seas tonta Candy, no dejes escapar a Terry esta loquito por ti.

Terry y Tom llegaron en ese momento, con la pizza y unas bebidas.

-Vuele deliciosa –exclamo Candy mirándola.

-Lo está Candy, este restorán prepara una las mejores pizzas –dijo Terry tomado una rebanada –Que les parece si después colocamos buena música y bailamos un poco, hace tiempo que no lo hago.

-Pero tus padres se puen molestar –le pregunto Patty.

-No se preocupen por eso, por ellos a las nueve cierran el restorán y se van a la casa, así que nos quedaremos tranquilamente aquí.

-Genial –exclamo Tom.

La velada fue muy entretenida entre risas, practica y un poco de baile, que Terry llevo Candy y Tom al rancho pasada la doce de la noche.

Al llegar Tom se despidió de su amigo y se fue a la parte trasera de la casona, donde estaban las habitaciones de los empleados. Candy y Terry se quedaron despidiéndose afuera de la camioneta, en medio de una noche cálida y estrellada.

-La pase muy bien Terry –le dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

-Yo también Candy, me gusta mucho estar contigo –le confeso él mirándola a los ojos.

-Terry yo…

-No me digas nada Candy –la interrumpió acercándose –Yo sé que me quieres como a un amigo, pero estoy seguro que voy conquistar tu corazón.

Candy le sonrío, cuando vio una figura alta de Albert que llego como un fantasma ante ellos.

-¿No crees Candy que estas no son horas de llegar al rancho? –le reclamo Albert con autoridad.

Terry lo miro frunciendo el ceño, sin saber de quien se trataba.

-¿Y quien eres tú para hablarle así a Candy? –le pregunto.

-¡Soy Albert Andrey, el dueño de este rancho! –le respondió.

-Así que tú eres Albert, el hombre que quiere obligar a Candy a vender el rancho que le heredo su padrino –le reclamó Terry.

-¡Ese no es asunto tuyo!

-Claro que lo es por qué, Candy es mi novia y muy pronto nos vamos a casar –le dijo Terry sabiendo que era una mentira.

Albert se quedó paralizo, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Es eso verdad Candy? –le pregunto directamente a la rubia.

Candy los ojos iluminaros se quedó en silencio sin saber que responderle, ya que tal vez sería mejor que el pensara que era novia de Terry.

-Claro que es verdad Candy y yo somos novios –respondió Terry abrazando a la rubia.

Albert le echo una rápida mirada a Candy y se marchó, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su corazón.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Les mando un cariñoso saludo y agradecimientos por mándame sus comentarios y a las que colocaron el fic en sus favoritas.<strong>

** Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -patty - skarllet northman - Josie – soniakarina - aday-Friditas -Nadia M Andrew -Lucre Lpez -mfloresmayes- Paolau2**


	3. Chapter 3

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

**Esta es una historia alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

Esa misma noche Candy no pudo dormir, pensando en la mentira de Terry de que eran novios y que ella no quiso demitir frente a Albert. Estaba consiente que por un lado que le ayudaría a que Albert no descubrirá lo que realmente sentía por él, pero por el otro su supuesta relación con Terry podría traer alguna consecuencia con la situación del rancho ya que el hijo de su padrino, podía pensar que ella y Terry desea quedarse con el rancho y desplazarlo a él.

Rápidamente Candy se levantó de la cama y se dio un baño, se colocó unos jeans negros y una blusa estilos escocesa, se hiso un moño en el cabello y se dirigió a la concina de la casona, donde estaba Doroty una de las sirvienta del rancho.

-Buenos días Doroty –la saludo Candy con amabilidad.

-Buenos días Candy, vas a desayunar.

-Tengo que hablar con Albert ¿Sabes si ya se levantó?

-Si esta desayunado en el comedor.

-Voy a verlo enseguida –dijo Candy caminando hasta aquel lugar.

Al llegar Candy vio a Albert que estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, vestido con una ropa de montar que todo indicaba que saldría a cabalgar, por lo alrededores del rancho. Estaba tomando una taza de café mientras leía el periódico concentradamente.

La rubia con paso lento se acercó a él.

-¿Albert podemos hablar? –le dijo.

-Estoy ocupado Candy –le contesto Albert con una voz dura y sin dejar de mirar el periódico

-Es importante, se trata de lo que paso anoche.

-Lo que paso anoche, lo entendí perfectamente que tienes novio y te vas a casar con él.

-¡Albert eso no es…!

-¡Ya Candy no sigas con lo mismo! –la interrumpió cerrando el periódico –¡Tu vida amorosa no me interesa! Lo que te voy advertí, es que ni creas que cuando te cases con ese imbécil, lo traerás a vivir al rancho.

-¡Por favor Albert déjame explicarte…!

Él se levantó bruscamente de la mesa.

-No quiero que me expliques nada…

Albert se fue del comedor sin dejar que Candy le contara la verdad. Pero ella como era una chica de mucho carácter y obstinada lo siguió hacia las afuera de la casona.

-¡Albert! ¡Albert! –le gritaba Candy mientras el caminaba hacia uno de los establos, para buscar un caballo.

-¡No voy a escucharte Candy! –le grito el sin voltear su cuerpo.

Candy corrió hasta Albert y se colocó frente de él, en se momento ambos se miraron fijamente, mesclando sus mirada en un solo color.

-¿Quieras o no vas a tener que escucharme? –le dijo Candy con autoridad.

-Está bien… ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme…?

-Lo que pasa que…

-¡Candy! –le grito Tom irrumpiéndola.

La rubia volteo su cuerpo, encontrándose con la figura de su amigo que caminaba hacia ella.

-¿Que pasa Tom? –le pregunto.

-El Veloz el caballo del señor Andrey, amaneció muy enfermo.

-¡Veloz no puede ser! –exclamo Candy preocupada.

-Si esta tirado en la paja, al parecer tiene dolor.

-Hay que llamar al veterinario. Por favor Tom llámalo y dile que venga enseguida.

-Ok Candy.

-Yo voy a ver a veloz.

-Yo también voy –dijo Albert.

Ambos se fueron al establo donde estaba Veloz como Tom le había dicho. Candy de inmediato se agacho y comenzó a cariarlo con mucha ternura.

-Tranquilo Veloz, te vas a poner bien –le dijo.

-¿Crees que es algo grave? –le pregunto Albert.

-No lo sé…pero desde que murió mi padrino ha estado muy triste.

Albert se agachó y también comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Debe extrañar mucho a mi padre, ellos eran muy unidos.

-Si mi padrino lo quería como si hubiera sido su hijo.

-A ti también siempre te quiso de esa forma…tú fuiste la hija que nunca tuvo –le dijo Albert reprochándola de aquello.

-Y eso siempre te molesto ¿verdad?

-¡Sí! Porque tú me quitaste el cariño de mi padre –admitió Albert parándose.

Candy lo miro con los ojos llorosos por sus palabras.

-¡Yo no tuve la culpa de eso…!

-Claro que la tuviste, porque desde que llegaste, la relación con mi padre comenzó a cambiar, él solo tenía tiempo para ti.

-¡Eso no es verdad fuiste tú el que te aléjate de él!

-¡Lo hice por tu culpa!–insistió Albert.

Candy incorporo su cuerpo.

-Estas equivocado, no te das cuenta que yo era solo una niña, que había perdido a sus padres y que necesitaba un poco de cariño –le dijo Candy saliendo llorando del establo.

Albert se quedó mirándola, sintiéndose arrepentido por las duras palabras que le dijo a la rabia, tal vez ella tenía razón y no tuvo la culpa de alejamiento que el tubo con su padre. Rápidamente corrió a buscarla pero cuando salió del establo, se encontró que Candy estaba abrazada con Terry que había llegado en ese momento. Los miro detenidamente y volvió a entrar al establo sintiendo en su corazón la misma sensación de la noche anterior.

-¿Que te paso Candy? –le pregunto Terry.

-Sácame de aquí por favor –le pido ella.

Terry guio a la rubia hasta su camioneta y se fueron lejos del rancho.

-¿Te peleaste con el hijo de tu padrino? –le pregunto Terry.

Candy seco sus lágrimas antes de responder.

-Si…fue horrible.

-¡Desgraciado! ¿Fue por lo que paso anoche?

-No es otro asunto…

-¿Insiste en vender el rancho? –le pregunto Terry deteniendo la camioneta.

-No…se trata de eso –respondió Candy, sintiendo un dolor en sus corazón, por el odio del hombre que ella amaba.

-¿Candy cuéntame, acaso no somos amigos?

-La discusión fue, porque Albert me saca en cara que le quite el cariño de su padre.

-Candy tú no tienes la culpa de eso…

-Él no lo entiende así…Pero bueno ya no hablemos de eso –le pidió Candy más calmada –¿Mejor dime a que viniste al rancho?

-¿Quería saber, si deseas que desmienta lo que le dije a Albert, respecto a nuestro supuesto noviazgo?

-No…esta mañana trate de hacerlo, pero Albert no quiso escucharme, así que me piense lo que quiera.

-Bueno…por que no vamos al pueblo ,te invito a comer al restorán –le sugirió Terry.

-No puedo, tengo que volver al rancho, el caballo de mi padrino se enfermó y tengo que recibir al veterinario que vendrá a revisarlo.

-Entonces voy a dejarte al rancho.

-Si Terry…

%%%%

Elisa que desde la ventana de su habitación, había visto cuando Candy se subió a la camioneta de Terry. Bajo para contarle a Albert, con el fin de seguir manchando la imagen de la rubia.

Albert se encontraba en la sala tomando una copa de wisky, sentado en un alto sillón de cuero que perteneció a su padre, mientras practicaba con Archie.

-Tío por que no regresas a Nueva York, no tiene sentido que te quedes aquí peleando con Candy –le sugirió Archie, que era un joven muy sensato.

-No sé qué pensar…me siento muy confundió.

-Candy no es una chica mala…

-¡Claro que lo es! –exclamó Elisa llegando a la sala –Hace un rato que la vi yéndose con el tal Terry en su camioneta ¿Tío no deberías permitir que Candy se comporte de esa manera?

-No puedo hacer nada…Terry es su novio y pronto se van a casar –contesto Albert desanimado.

El rostro de Elisa se puso pálido como un papel.

-¡Eso no puede ser…!

-Lo es anoche el mismo Terry me lo dijo.

-Tío tú no puedes permitir que Candy se case con Terry.

-¿Y a ti en que te afecta de que Candy se case con ese joven? –le pregunto Archie, conociendo lo intrigosa que era su prima.

Elisa se puso nerviosa con la pregunta.

-En nada…lo digo por Candy y su novio se pueden adueñar del rancho.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo Elisa…déja de meterte en la vida de Candy.

-Sabes Archie no deseo discutir contigo…mejor me voy a mi habitación.

%%%%

Elisa rápidamente subió a su habitación y se cambió de ropa colocándose un bello vestido rojo, que la hacía verse muy atractiva. Sin que nadie la viera bajo nuevamente y salió por otra salida que estaba a un costado de la casona, le pidió a uno de los empleados del rancho que la llevara al pueblo en una de las camionetas de la familia.

Al llegar al pueblo Elisa se bajó de la camioneta y con paso firme camino hasta donde estaba el restorán de los padres de Terry, donde este estaba ordenando unas cajas de bebidas.

-¡Hola mi amor! –lo saludo Elisa con coquetería.

Terry que tenía una caja de bebida en sus brazos la dejo en el suelo, con el rostro descompuesto por la presencia de la joven.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Lo siento Elisa no tengo tiempo para escucharte, estoy trabajando.

-Si no hablamos, te armo un escándalo aquí mismo y todos sabrán lo que paso entre nosotros –lo amenazo Elisa con seguridad.

Terry conociéndola como era, la tomo del brazo y la llevo a un cuarto del restorán donde se guardaban las cajas de bebidas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le pregunto.

-¡voy a permitir que te cases con la estúpida de Candy!

Terry le mostro una sonrisa ironía, sabiendo que todo era una mentira, pero era mejor que Elisa lo creyera así.

-¡No podrás impedirlo…!

-Por supuesto que puedo, qué pensaría Candy si supiera que entre tú y yo tuvimos un romance.

-Por favor Elisa…lo que paso entre nosotros no tuvo ninguna importancia para mí.

-¡Eso no es verdad yo sé que sientes algo por mí!

-Elisa no seas ridícula, lo nuestro solo fue de una noche, algo que siempre estaré arrepentido –le aclaro Terry - ¡A la única mujer que amo es a Candy!

Elisa sintió una profunda ira, que le dio una tremenda cachetada a Terry.

-¡Si sigues con la idea de casarte con esa estúpida, soy capaz de cualquier cosa para impedirla!

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño a Candy! –le advirtió Terry tomando por el brazo.

-¡Tú no sabes de lo que yo soy capaz! –le aseguro Elisa levantando una ceja, dispuesta a lo que fuera para destruir a su supuesta rival.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Queridas seguidoras de mi fic les mando un afectuoso saludo y agradecimiento a cada una de ustedes, por estar presente en sus cometarios que son muy importantes para mi.<strong>

**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 - skarllet northman - Patty - **Josie **- Paolau2 - mfloresmayes -Iris adriana**

**Me despido con un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos en proximo capitulo...**


	4. Chapter 4

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

**Esta es una historia alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4<strong>

En la tarde a la hora de la cena, Candy prefirió cenar, en la cocina con los empleados del rancho, no en el comedor principal como acostumbraba hacerlo cuando vivía su padrino, no tenía ninguna intención encontrarse con Albert, después de la discusión que tuvieron en la mañana era mejor mantener la distancia con él.

Sin mucho apetito Candy ceno rápidamente y se fue a su habitación a descansar, había sido un día muy agotador con todo lo que paso con Albert, y la enfermedad de Veloz que gracias a Dios no era algo grave, como le dijo el veterinario. Se tiro en la cama aun vestida mirando hacia el techo, sintiendo una gran nostalgia por su padrino que en ese momento le hacía mucha falta. Cerros sus ojos por un instante, cuando sintió el sonido de la puerta, interrumpiéndola de su meditación.

-Pasen –contesto Candy levantándose de la cama.

La puerta se abrió y era Doroty que era como una hermana para Candy.

-¿Candy puedo pasar? –le pregunto la joven.

-Por supuesto Doroty pasa.

La sirvienta entro a la pequeña habitación de Candy de paredes blancas, y piso de madera donde tenía su cama, a los lados dos veladores, un armario para guardar la ropa y un escritorio de madera, donde Candy tenía una computadora, unos libros encima y un retrató de sus padres.

-El joven Albert pregunto por ti, cuando le serví la cena, parece que deseaba hablar contigo –le dijo Doroty sabiendo que Candy estaba enamorada de él.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con el –contesto Candy con dureza –¡Es mas no pienso hacerlo nunca más!

-Pero eso es imposible, no olvides que viven bajo el mismo techo.

-Y que eso no significa que deba dirigirle la palabra, no tiene sentido que tenga que relacionarme con una persona que me odia.

-Hay amiga…no me gusta nada esta situación, creo que tal vez sea mejor que te vallas de rancho, como lo habías pensado antes de que supieras que el señor Andrey te había heredero el rancho.

Candy se levantó de la cama y dio unos pasos por el cuarto.

-¡Y dejar que Albert termine vendiéndolo! ¡Eso nunca!-exclamo con seguridad –Es Albert el que debe marcharse, después de todo a él jamás le ha interesado el rancho.

-Pero al parecer no lo va hacer…

-Claro si esta en rancho, es solo para fastidiarme la vida –dijo Candy con molestia – ¡Pero no le voy a dar el gusto de sacarme de aquí!

-A mí me gustaría saber, qué pasaría si el joven Albert se enterara de que tu estas enamorada de él.

Candy miro a su amiga con ojos de horror.

-¡Eso jamás debe ocurrir! Si Albert se llegara a enterar de que lo amo desde que era una niña, no me quedaría más remedio que irme muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Por qué Candy…si no tiene nada de malo que te hayas enamorado de él? –le dijo Doroty pensando que tal vez sería mejor que él lo supiera.

-Claro que tiene algo de malo, por qué nunca debí enamorarme de un hombre que siempre me ha odiado –admito Candy dando un pesado suspiró.

-Bueno amiga…pase lo que pase con todo este asunto, siempre podrás conmigo para lo que necesites –le dijo Doroty parándose de la cama.

-Yo sé Doroty...-le contesto Candy con una sonrisa.

-Ya me voy a mi habitación a dormir nos vemos mañana Candy.

-Te acompaño, voy por un vaso de agua a la cocina.

Ambas salieron del cuarto de la rubia. Dorory se dirigió al suyo que estaba en otro lugar de la casona y Candy se fue hasta la cocina que quedaba al final de un largo pasillo, cuando llego se encontró con la víbora de Elisa.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le pregunto Candy.

-Te estaba buscando termos que hablar –le respondió Elisa con su voz altiva.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-¡Es sobre Terry!

Candy la miro con cara de sorpresa ya no entendía porque Elisa quería practicar sobre él.

-No comprendo…yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo sobre Terry.

-¡No te atrevas a casarte con Terry! –le advirtió Elisa en tono amenazador.

-¡Y a ti que te importa que yo me case con él! –le pregunto Candy sin entender la actitud de Elisa.

-¡Me importa porque Terry y yo somos amantes!

Candy se quedó paralizada con la declaracion de Elisa.

-Eso es imposible porque tú y Terry no se conocen.

-Te equivocas hace algunos meses, que nos conocimos y comenzando a tener una relación en secreto –le confirmo Elisa con satisfacción.

-¡No te creo nada Elisa!-exclamo Candy pensando que era otra de sus mentiras…ya que no podía creer que Terry le hubiera ocultado algo así.

Elisa se acercó a ella y la tomo por el brazo.

-Por supuesto que es verdad, así que aléjate de Terry si no quieres tener problemas conmigo.

-¡Suéltame! –Se soltó Candy bruscamente –¡No le tengo miedo a tus amenazas! Y si sigues con lo mismo, te tomo del pelo y te echo a la calle, no olvides que la mitad de este rancho me pertenece.

Fueron las últimas palabras de Candy y se marchó, sin creer lo que Elisa le habia contado.

-¡Estúpida te vas a arrepentida de esto! –murmuro Elisa viendo como la silueta de la rubia se alejaba por el pasillo.

%%%%

Dos días después Elory Andrey había tomado la decisión de regresar a Chicago con su nieta Elisa, así que después de desayunar se fue a la habitación de Elisa para comunicárselo.

-¡Abuela déjame dormir! –le pidió Elisa tapándose la cabeza con una de las almohadas.

-Tienes que levántate, nos vamos a Chicago esta tarde.

-¡Que abuela! –exclamo Elisa sacándose la almudada.

Ella no podía irse todavía del rancho, al menos hasta cerciorarse de que Candy y Terry no se llegaran a casar.

-Ya nos tenemos que regresar, recuerda que el próximo mes entras a la universalidad–le recordó Elory.

-Abuela a mí no me interesa entrar a la universidad –admitió acomodándose en la cama –No tengo necesidad de eso, mi padre tiene mucho dinero que me heredara cuando se muera.

-Elisa por favor… tus padres quieres que estudie y si no regresamos a la cuidad vendrán a búscate.

Elisa se quedó pensativa, algo tenía que inventar para converse a su abuela de no volver a Chicago todavía.

-Abuela por favor…déjame quedarme unos días más.

-No puedo Elisa –dijo Elory con autoridad -¿Cuál es el empeño de quédate aquí?

-Tengo que hacerlo, porque se me ocurrió un plan para que Candy no se quede con el rancho.

-Pero eso no es necesario si Albert se hará cargo del rancho, ya que no pudo venderlo por culpa de esa muchacha.

-Abuela no seas ingenua, tu creer que él deje su trabajo en Nueva York, para quedarse aquí en el rancho–le dijo Elisa levantándose de la cama, vestida con un camisón de color azul -¿Yo no estaria tan segura?

-Bueno puede sucecer…

-Lo vez abuela, por eso debo quedarme y cerciórame que la estúpida de Candy no se quede sola con el rancho.

-Pero si Albert se va no podrás detenerlo –le dijo Elory tomándose la pera con una de sus manos.

-No te preocupes abuela tengo un plan para que tío Albert logre vender el rancho, antes que decida marcharse de aquí.

-¿Cuál?–le pregunto Elory interesada.

Elisa se acercó a ella.

-Yo te voy a contar…

%%%%

Toda la mañana Candy se la paso supervisando que la cerca que se estaba reparando donde terminaba el rancho, quedara muy firme ya que algunas animales la rompieron para escaparse.

-No se preocupe señorita Candy la cerca quedara muy segura –le dijo uno de los empleados de rancho.

-Eso espero, no deseo se vuelvan a perder más animales –contesto ella, sintiendo los rayos del sol que pegaban muy fuerte sobre el sombrero vaquero que llevaba puesto.

El capaz del rancho llego a su lado, era un hombre macizo de unos cincuenta años.

-Señorita Candy ya vinieron a buscar las vacas y los bueyes que compro el señor Smith.

-¿Y le pago la cantidad acordada?

-Si…esta todo cancelado ¿Por qué no regresa a la casona yo me quedare aquí?

-Está bien señor Steven, necesitó refrescarme un poco.

Candy de inmediato camino hasta su caballo Relámpago y se fue a la casona, sintiendo un inmenso calor, de verano. Al llegar se bajó del caballo y paso a ver como seguía Veloz, que estaba en compañía de Tom.

-¿Y cómo sigue? –le pregunto Candy.

-Mucho mejor, acaba de venir el veterinario y ya le dio el alta.

Candy se acercó a él y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Yo sabía que te pondrías bien, voy a sacarte a dar un paseo al rio.

-Es una buena idea, le hace falta a Veloz tomar un poco de aire.

-Sí y yo necesitó darme un buen baño en el rio–dijo Candy entusiasmada-Antes voy a mi habitación a colocarme mi traje de baño.

Minutos después Candy llegaba al hermoso rio tranquilo y de agua cristalinas. De mediato llevo a Veloz a la orilla del rio para que bebiera un poco de agua y ella comenzó a sacarse los botines y calcetines que llevaba puesto, también se sacó una blusa verde y un short, quedando solo con el bikini que se colocó debajo de la ropa. Se metió al agua y comenzó a bañarse relajadamente, sintiéndose fascinada en medio de aquel maravilloso lugar.

-¡Hasta mí me dan ganas de darme un baño, en el rio! –exclamo Albert que llego en ese istante.

La rubia sorprendida al escuchar su voz se incorporó rápidamente su cuerpo.

Cunado Albert la vio, quedo paralizado al ver la bella silueta de Candy, ya que era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera, dándose cuenta que la rubia era más hermosa de lo que el pensaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto Candy muy sonrojada con la mirada de Albert.

-Vine a buscarte. Tom me dijo que estabas aquí –respondió él dando unos pasos hacia la orilla del rio –¿Necesitamos hablar de lo que paso el otro día?

-Yo no dese hablar de eso, ese asunto ya no tiene vuelta.

-Candy por favor… yo reconozco que fui muy duro contigo, por eso hay muchas cosas que tenemos que aclarar.

La rubia se metió nuevamente al agua.

-Lo siento pero nunca más voy a dirigirte la palabra.

-Candy no te comportes como una niña –le dijo Albert sonriendo – ¡En venido en son de paz!

-¡No me interesa…!

-Está bien… ya que no desea venir, entonces seré yo el que te valla a buscar.

Albert se sacó las botas y se metió rápidamente al agua, vestido con unos jeans y una camisa de color café estilo vaquera.

Candy al verlo que caminaba hacia ella, se salió del agua nuevamente, mirándolo asombrada, por su atrevimiento.

-¡Como te atreves a meter al rio, sin ser invitado!–le reclamo Candy indignada.

-Bueno…tú me obligarte hacerlo –le contesto Albert acercándose mas a ella – ¡Ahora quieras o no tendrás que escucharme!

-¡No lo are…!

Albert la miro a los ojos, sintiendo que Candy estaba muy nerviosa por su presencia.

-¡Si lo aras…!-la tomo por la cintura –¡No te dejare escapar hasta que me escuches!

-¡Suéltame Albert! –le pidió Candy tratando de zafarse de él, sintiendo su corazón completamente acelerado al tener al hombre que amaba tan cerca de ella.

-¡Te ves tan hermosa cuando te enojas!

Candy lo miro parpadeando rápidamente, ya que era primera vez que Albert le decía algo así.

-¡No estoy para tus burlas!

-No es ninguna burla Candy, eres una mujer realmente hermosa, que puedes enloquecer a cualquier hombre, incluso hasta mí –le dijo Albert apoderándose de los labios de la rubia, en un ansiado y apasionado beso, que Candy ni él jamás olvidaría.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, Albert se está dejando llevar por la fuerte atracción que se siente por Candy…<strong>

**Les mando unos cariñosos saludos las fieles seguidoras de mi fic y las que se van sumando, apoyándome con sus bonitos cometarios.**

** Patty – mfloresmayes -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -Josie **

**Iris Adriana -skarllet northman –soadora -Faby Andley -Lizvet Ardray**


	5. Chapter 5

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

**Esta es una historia alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5<strong>

Candy sentía que estaba tocando el cielo, sintiendo los labios de Albert sobre los suyos desenado que aquel beso no terminará nunca. Sin embargo no dejaba de preguntarse por qué Albert la estaba besando de esa manera tan apasionada, caso también sentía algo por ella, pero no podía ser… el la odiaba desde que era una niña y ahora…que estaba pasando…no debía dejarse llevar por el amor que sentía por él. Tratando de dominar sus sentimientos, se apartó de Albert bruscamente, dándole una fuerte cachetada.

-¡Nunca más te atrevas a volverme a besar! –le grito Candy corriendo hasta la orilla del rio.

Albert se quedó en silencio aun sintiendo el sabor de los labios de Candy, comprobando que sentía más que una simple atracción hacia ella. La siguió rápidamente, mientras ella se colocaba su ropa, sintiéndose realmente confundida con lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Candy no te vayas tenemos que hablar? –le pido Albert llegando hasta ella.

-¡Dejadme tranquila!–le contestó colocándose los botines, sentada en el pasto.

-Candy escúchame yo…

-¡Cállate no me digas nada! –lo miro dolida –¡No imaginas cuanto te odio Albert Andrey!

La rubia se levantó del pasto y camino hasta Veloz, donde se marchó rápidamente, corriendo a toda velocidad, tratando de sacarse todo lo que sentía su corazón, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre su mejilla pensando que Albert solo se estaba burlando de ella…cuando un conejo se atravesó y el caballo se asunto provocando que Candy cayera al suelo.

Albert que la estaba siguiendo en su caballo, al ver a la rubia tirada en el suelo inconsciente, de inmediato, se bajó a ver como se encontraba.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! –la llamo angustiado, tomándole una de sus manos –¡Reacciona por favor…!

Pero la rubia no reaccionada, Albert despareado amarró a ambos caballos en un árbol y tomo a Candy en sus brazos, llevándola hasta el rancho.

Al llegar Albert guiado por Dorory llevo a Candy a su cuarto, donde la dejo en la cama.

-¿Doroty por favor ve a llamar a un médico? –le pidió Albert muy angustiado por el estado de la rubia.

-Voy enseguida joven Albert –contesto saliendo de la habitación.

-Candy tienes que ponerte bien –le dijo Albert tomándole una de sus manos –Si algo te llegara pasar, jamás me lo perdonaría.

Doroty se dirigió a la sala de la casona, para hablar por teléfono, donde se encontró a Elisa que estaba tranquilamente como siempre sentada en uno de los sillones leyendo una revista.

-Señorita Elisa voy a ocupar el teléfono –le dijo Doroty.

-No corresponde que una sirvienta este hablando por teléfono, en casa de sus patrones.

-Tengo que llamar a un médico, Candy tuvo un accidente –le contesto Doorty tomando el teléfono para hacer la llamada.

-¡Ja,ja,ja y que le paso a esa estúpida! –pregunto Elisa con burla.

-Se cayó de un caballo –respondió Doroty mirándola con rabia.

Elisa se levantó del sillón, con la resista en la mano.

-¡Pobrecita ojala que no se muera!

-Candy no se va a morir –le dijo Doroty con molestia.

-Como te atreves a hablarme en ese tono, no olvides que eres una simple sirvienta.

Doroty la miro con ganas de decirle miles de cosas, pero se contuvo, ya que no era el momento. Se comunicó con el médico de la familia y se fue a ver a Candy.

-Ojala se muera esa estúpida –murmuro Elisa levantando la ceja.

-¿A quien le estas deseando la muerte? –le pregunto Archie que llego en ese momento.

Elisa volteo su cuerpo encontrándose con la figura de su primo.

-¡A nadie no fastidies…!

-¡Es de Candy! ¿Verdad? Me acabo de enterar de que se cayó del caballo.

-Si es lamentable que le haya ocurrido algo asi –dijo Elisa burlona.

-No seas hipócrita primita, tu siempre has odiado a Candy –la encaro Archie –No sé por qué no te regresar a Chicago con la abuela.

-Por qué no se me da la gana ¿Por qué no te vas tú?

-No lo are Elisa, no sé por qué tengo la sensación de que algo estas tramando, y eso no te lo voy a permitir.

-Piensa lo quieres…me tiene sin cuidado –contesto Elisa marchándose de la sala, feliz por lo que le había pasado a Candy.

%%%%

Más tarde llego el doctor de los Andrey, a revisar a Candy que poco a poco fue recobrando el conocimiento. Albert se quedó esperando en la sala, aun nervioso por el accidente de la rubia, que se preparó una copa de wisky para calmarse, mientras caminaba de un lado para otro sintiéndose muy culpable por lo sucedido.

-Tranquilízate tío Candy va estar bien –le dijo Archie que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-No puedo…todo fue mi culpa, si yo no la hubiera besado…

-¡Besaste a Candy! –exclamo Archie asombrado.

-Si…la bese como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna otra mujer –admitió Albert tomando un sorbo de wisky –¡La bese con los labios, con mi corazón y con mi alma!

-¿Eso significa que sintientes algo por Candy…?-le pregunto Archie.

Albert detuvo sus pasos mirando a Archie, sin saber que responderle, ya que no tenía bien claro lo que sentía por la rubia.

-No lo sé…me siento muy confundido. No te voy a negar que siempre me sentí atraído hacia Candy, la encontraba tan hermosa y su personalidad me cautivada…pero ahora siento que es algo muy fuerte que jamás había sentido, por una mujer.

-Hay querido tío, creo que has caído en las garras del amor.

Albert se quedó helado, con las palabras de Archie, acaso él tenía razón y si estaba enamorado de esa chiquilla, que siempre creyó odiar.

-¡No eso no pude ser…yo enamorado de Candy, sería una locura! –dijo Albert negando con la cabeza.

-A mí no me parece ninguna locura…al contrario sería maravilloso que tú y Candy…

-No lo digas Archie –lo interrumpió Albert –Eso es imposible ella está comprometida con otro hombre y pronto se van a casar.

-Si tienes razón tío –dijo Archie decepcionado ya que le había gustado la idea de que Albert y Candy tuvieran una relación – ¿Entonces qué vas a ser…?

-Lo mejor es que me regrese a Nueva York…

El doctor llego a la sala.

-Albert ya revise a la señorita Candy –le dijo el hombre acercándose a él.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –le pregunto.

-Bien solo que tiene algunas contusiones. Le dije que estuviera en reposo un par de días.

-Me alegra saberlo –dijo Albert aliviado –Gracias doctor por haber venido.

-De nada Albert, he sido por años el médico de la familia, así que si la señorita Candy se siente mal no duden en llamarme.

-Claro que lo aremos.

Albert despidió al doctor y se fue a la habitación de Candy donde estaba practicando con Doroty y Tom.

-¡Eres una cabeza dura Candy! –exclamo Tom en tono de broma.

-¡No tanto como tú! –le contesto Candy divertida –¿Te acuerda cuando te caíste del techo del granero, resistiere muy bien agolpe?

-Si tienes razón…fue increíble pero no me paso nada.

-¡Lo que pasa es que Tom es duro de matar! –añadió Doroty.

Todos se echaron a reír. Pero cuando la figura de Albert apareció en el lumbar de la puerta las risas se apagaron por completo.

-¿Candy podemos practicar? –le preguntó Albert a la rubia que lo miro muy seria.

-Está bien…-respondió ella incomoda con su presencia.

-Bueno nosotros nos retiramos –dijo Doroty saliendo con Tom de la habitación.

Albert se acercó a los pies de la cama de la rubia.

-Candy siento mucho lo que te paso por mi culpa –le dijo Albert con un rostro pálido y lleno de arrepentimiento.

Candy se quedó mirándolo fijamente, recordando el beso que le había dando y que aun sentía en sus labios.

-No fue tu culpa que me haya caído del caballo, yo iba galopando muy fuerte y sin darme cuenta un conejo se atravesó en el camino, provocando que Veloz se asustada.

-Pero…si yo no te hubiera besado, tú no te abrías marchado de esa manera.

-Olvidemos ese incidente, no tuvo ninguna importancia para mí, fue solo un simple beso –le dijo Candy sabiendo que era una mentira.

Albert bajo la mirada, sintiéndose herido por sus palabras.

-Bueno…si es así entonces hablemos sobre el rancho.

-Si sigues con lo mismo de vender el…

-¡No Candy no voy a vender el rancho! –la interrumpió Albert dando unos pasos hacia ella –El rancho te pertenece solo a ti, yo me regreso a Nueva York.

Candy serró los ojos por un instante, sintiendo un dolor en corazón, Albert se marcharía nuevamente y esta vez todo indicaba que sería para siempre.

-¿Y ese cambio de opinión?–le pregunto, disimulando que no le afectaba su decisión.

-Ya no deseo pelear más contigo, si mi padre te dejo el rancho es porque tu eres la única que pude hacerse cargo de él.

-Claro si a ti nunca te ha interesado –le dijo Candy en tono de reproche.

-Si tienes toda la razón –admitió Albert –Pero bueno lo impórtate que el rancho se quedara en buenas manos, contigo y tu futuro esposo.

-¡Albert yo…!

-Candy yo sé que te dije que no iba permitir que tu novio se viniera a vivir al rancho…Pero ya no me importa al contrario es mejor que no te quedes solas a cargo de todo esto.

La rubia se levantó de la cama, y se colocó frente de él.

-¡Albert entiende que yo…!

Él se acercó mas a ella y con una de sus dedos se los puso en los labios de la rubia, haciendo que ella se estremeciera por completo.

-Candy no mes explicaciones, el rancho es tuyo y puedes traer a quien quiera a vivir contigo –la miro intensamente a los ojos –Lo único que deseo es que no me guardes rencor por todo lo que te hice…

La rubia sentía que su corazón, se encogía de tanto amor que sentía por él, como iba a odiarlo si lo amaba con toda sus fuerza, él era el único dueño de su corazón, pero que sentido tenia decírselo si él nunca la iba amar y lo peor de todo es que nunca más lo iba volver a ver.

-No te preocupes Albert yo no te guardo ningún rencor –le dijo Candy con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias…Candy me voy más tranquilo.

Terry llego en ese momento.

-¿Candy mi amor que te paso?–le dijo el acercándose a ella.

-Me caía del caballo, pero ya estoy bien –contesto la rubia volviendo a la cama.

-Y este hombre te estaba molestado –le dijo Terry mirándo a Albert con odio.

-No Albert se estaba despidiendo de mí.

-Así es yo ya me voy –dijo Albert mirando a la rubia por última vez –Adiós Candy, te dejo con tu novio.

-Adiós Albert –le contesto Candy con un hilo de voz.

Albert salió rápidamente de la habitación, de la mujer que amaba, sintiendo que demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior y espero que sigan leyendo el fics que cada días se pondrá mejor.<strong>

**skarllet northman –patty –Josie- Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 –Sonadora**

**-Iris Adriana - mfloresmayes -ely Alvarez -Paolau2 -Nadia M Andrew -maria 1972**


	6. Chapter 6

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

**Esta es una historia alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><strong> CAPITULO 6<strong>

Cuando Terry se enteró por la misma Candy que Albert se marcharía definitivamente del rancho, se senito muy feliz, ya que él siempre ha sabido que Candy estaba enamorada de Albert, por su amigo Tom que una vez se lo comento. Terry sentía que ahora que tendría una oportunidad con de la rubia de poder conquistarla, ya que su rival le dejaría el camino libre.

-Candy cuando te recuperes te invitare a restorán a comer una rica pizza –le dijo Terry entusiasmado.

-¡Gracias Terry…ya me muero por probarla!

Terry se sentó al lado de la cama de Candy.

-Candy yo siempre te querido… ¿por qué no aceptas ser mi novia de verdad?

La rubia lo miro sintiéndose incomoda con su petición.

-Terry yo te tengo mucho cariño, pero no puedo ser tu novia por que no te amo –le contesto ella.

-Lo se Candy…pero podríamos intentarlo –insistió Terry tomándole la mano –¡Yo estoy seguro que te terminaras enamorando de mí!

Candy se quedó pensativa, sabía que Terry la quería sinceramente, pero ella no podía estar con el amando a otro hombre, aunque Albert ya no estuviera en su vida. Por otro lado lo que Elisa le había dicho sobre que era amante de Terry, era algo que debía cerciorarse de que no fuera verdad.

-¿Terry hay una pregunta que tengo que hacerte?

-Dime Candy.

-¡Tú tienes una relación oculta con Elisa!

El rostro de Terry cambio radicalmente.

-¿Ella te lo dijo? –le pregunto el parándose de la cama.

-¿Entonces es verdad?–le pregunto Candy sorprendida.

-Bueno…si tuve algo con Elisa.

-¡Terry como fuiste capaz de ocultarme algo así! –le reclamó Candy muy molesta.

-Lo siento…sé que debí decírtelo, pero lo que paso con Elisa no significo nada para mí, fue solo una vez.

-De todos modos debiste decírmelo…Elisa se atrevió amenazarme creyendo que nosotros nos íbamos a casar.

-Debí imaginármelo…también fue a visitarme al restorán, advertirme que no me casara contigo –admitió Terry.

-Parece que ella está muy enamorada de ti.

-No me interesa siempre me voy arrepentir de haber tedio algo con Elisa. Yo a la única mujer que siempre ha mando es a ti Candy.

-Terry por favor…

-Bueno no insistiré con lo mismo –le dijo Terry sonriéndole –Por ahora me conformo con tu amistad.

-Gracias Terry…

-Ya me voy Candy, cuando puedas ve a visitarme al restorán.

-Claro que lo are, a comer la pizza que me prometiste.

Terry se despidió de Candy con un beso en la cara, y se fue del cuarto. Cuando salió de la casona camino hasta su camioneta encontrándose con la figura de Elisa que lo estaba esperando.

-Elisa no tengo ninguna intención de hablar contigo –le dijo Terry molesto por su presencia.

Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazo por el cuello.

-Mi amor no me trates así –le dijo melosamente –Por qué no me invitas a un lugar, ya que tu noviecita esta enferma.

-¡Suéltame Elisa! –le grito Terry sacándosela de encima –¡Entiende que nunca más en mi vida, voy a tener algo contigo!

Ella lo miro con ojos de odios.

-¡Es por esa estúpida…ella nunca te va querer como yo!

-¡Elisa olvídate de mí! ¡Yo amo a Candy!

-¡No…tú no puedes cambiarme por esa ranchera con olor a vaca! –le grito Elisa desesperada –¡Antes soy capaz de cometer una locura!

-¡Elisa estas completamente loca! –exclamo Terry subiéndose a su camioneta y marchándose rápidamente del rancho.

%%%%

Al día siguiente Albert se encontraba guardando su ropa de la maleta, con el corazón triste y lleno de con función. No se sentía realmente seguro de marcharse del rancho, sabía que una parte de él se quedaría en aquel lugar que nunca supo apreciar, y que ahora se daba cuenta que significaba mucho para él, por el recuerdo de su padre y la presencia de la mujer que amaba, por si amaba a Candy ya no podía negárselo mas…pero que podía hacer, ella estaba comprometida con otro y después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, sería muy difícil que ella lo llegara amar. Dio un fuerte suspiro y termino de cerrar la maleta que estaba encima de la cama. Bajo a desayunar al comedor principal de la casona, donde estaba Archie y Elisa.

-Buenos días –los saludo Albert sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Buenos días tío –le contesto Archie tomando un sorbo de jugo – ¿A qué hora te vas a Chicago?

-Por la tarde…

-¿Te vas a Chicago tío? –le pregunto Elisa sorprendida.

-Si…me regreso a Nueva York –respondió Albert.

-¡Tío no puedes irte del rancho!–exclamo Elisa.

-Claro que puede Elisa, tío Albert ya no desea vender el rancho, ni quedarse aquí, así que Candy ahora es la única dueña –le contesto Archie.

Elisa sintió una profunda rabia en su interior.

-Tío pero vas a dejar que Candy se quede sola con el rancho.

-Así es Elisa…ella es la mas idicada que se quede aqui–contesto Albert con seguridad -Por algo mi padre le heredo la mitad del rancho.

-¡Pero tío si este rancho tambien te pertenece!

-¡Ya Elisa no sigas con lo mismo! –la interrumpió Archie –Te guste o no Candy se quedara con el rancho.

Elisa fruncido el ceño, pensando en que no podría cumplir lo que le había dicho a su abuela Elory, de conseguir de que Albert vendiera el rancho.

-¿Estas seguro tío de lo que quieres hacer? –le pregunto.

-Si Elisa…y quiero pedirte que lo antes posibles te vayas del rancho…ahora Candy es la dueña y no creo que ella desee verte aquí.

Elisa lo miro asombrada por sus palabras.

-¡Tío como puedes hablarme de esa manera…!

-No te hagas la ofendida primita–la encaro Archie –Todos sabemos que odias a Candy así que es mejor que te valla de aquí.

Elisa llena de furia, se fue del comedor bruscamente, sintiéndose humillada por su tío, todo por culpa de Candy, sintiendo que la odiaba más que nunca.

%%%%

En la tarde Candy no dejaba de caminar de un lado para otro en su habitación, preguntándose si Albert ya se había marchado. Como le aria para arrancárselo del corazón, sabía que le sería muy difícil, lo amaba desde que era una niña…y ahora ya no lo volvería ver nunca más…En ese ínstate escuchó unas voces, con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas se hacerco a la ventana de su cuarto de cortinas blancas…cuando vio a Albert que se subió a una de las camioneta del rancho, que lo llevarían a Chicago.

-Albert mi amor, no te valla –murmuro Candy llena de dolor y viendo que la camioneta comenzaba alejarse del rancho.

En ese instante un fuerte impulso invadió su corazón, ya no aguantaba más, tenía que decirle a Albert que lo amaba, aunque él se fuera de todas formas, era la única manera de poder liberase de aquel sentimiento que ha guardado por tanto años. Sin pensarlo más salió de su cuarto y de la casona y se dirigió a uno de los establos donde saco a su caballo Relámpago, con la esperanza de poder alcanzar la camioneta donde iba el dueño de su corazón. Olvidándose de lo adolorida que se sentía por el accidente que tuvo, corrió a toda velocidad por un largo camino de tierra, cuando se dio cuenta que la camioneta venida de regreso. Candy detuvo su caballo y se quedó esperando que el vehículo llegara hasta donde estaba ella.

Al llegar la camioneta Albert se bajó de inmediato, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Candy, la miro con sus ojos celestes iluminados mostrándole una amplia sonrisa, que fue correspondida por ella. Candy bajo de su caballo y dio unos pasos hacia él, sin dejar de mirarse el uno de otro, con ganas de decirse miles de cosas, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pronunciar palabras…

Así se quedaron por unos minutos, mirándose intensamente, sintiendo el latidos de sus corazones, y luchando con las ganas de abrazases, besarse como lo hicieron en el rio, con ese amor y esa pasión que ambos sentía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Albert no aguanto más y se acercó a Candy, quedando muy cerquita de ella. La trajo hacia su cuerpo y la beso, demostrándole que estaba dispuesto a conquistar su corazón, sin importarle que fuera novia de otro hombre, lucharía por su amor con todas sus fuerzas, aunque corriera el riesgo de perderla para siempre...

-¿Qué significa esto Albert? –le pregunto Candy apartandose de el, sintiéndose en las nubes por aquel beso.

-¡Significa que amo…como un loco!

La rubia lo miro con ojos iluminados, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando…Albert la amaba…pero como pudo ocurrir, si él siempre la odiado…

-No comprendo Albert si tu…

Albert le paso una de sus manos por el rostro de Candy, con mucha ternura, provocando que ella cerrara sus ojos por un instante.

-Sé que debe ser muy difícil para ti creerme, después de lo mal que me porte contigo –la miro a los ojos –Pero lo único que puedo decirse, es que te amo y voy a luchar por adueñarme de tu corazón.

-Eso no es necesario Albert, porque siempre has sido el dueño de mi corazón, desde que era una niña.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Que te amo Albert! ¡Y que no existe ningún otro hombre en mi vida!

-¿Pero tu novio Terry…?

Candy le mostro una sonrisa.

-Eso fue mentira, entre nosotros siempre ha existido solo una amistad –le confeso Candy –Al único hombre que amo eres tú.

Ahora fue esta vez que Candy se apodero de los labios de Albert besándolo, como siempre soñó hacerlo, con la ingenuidad de una niña, con la locura de una adolecente y con la pasión de una mujer.

-Supongo que ya no te iras a Nueva York –le murmuro Candy encima de los labios de Albert.

-No pensaba irme mi amor… ¿por qué crees que venía de regreso? –le contesto Albert.

-¡Te amo Albert Andrey!

-¡Y yo a ti Candy White!

- ¿Regresemos a la casona?

-Si amor mío, regresemos a nuestro hogar –le dijo Albert dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Minutos después Candy y Albert montados en Relámpago llegaron al rancho, con el rostro radiante de felicidad. De inmediato Albert bajo del caballo y ayudo a la rubia hacerlo, donde sus miradas chocaron sintieron unas inmensas ganas de besarse. Albert se apoderó de los labios de la rubia, en un beso que fue visto por algunos empleados del rancho que no entendía lo que estaba pasando, entre ellos Tom y Doroty que se miraron con una sonrisa.

Elisa salió en ese momento de la casona, quedando paralizada cuando vio a su tío y Candy que se estaba besando, preguntándose porque ellos…

Albert y Candy terminaron el beso con una mirada cómplice y tomados de la mano caminaron hasta la casona.

-¿Que está pasando aquí? –les pregunto Elisa muy confundida.

-Querida sobrina lo que pasa que Candy y yo nos amamos–le contesto Albert con una amplía sonrisa.

-¡Eso no puede ser, porque Candy es novia de Terry!

-Eso fue una mentira Elisa –le contesto Candy –Entre Terry y yo jamás a existido nada ¡Yo siempre he amado a Albert!

-Pero tío no puedes involucraste con esta ranchera –le dijo Elisa horrorizada.

-¡No te permito que hablar así de la mujer que amo! –la encaro Albert con molestia.

-No seas tonto tío, Candy es una coqueta que te esta engañado, para que le dejes el rancho.

La rubia se acercó a ella y la tomo por el brazo.

-Ya me tienes harta Elisa, no te permito que hables mal de mí –le grito Candy en la cara – ¡Así que tomas tus maletas y vete una vez del rancho!

-¡Yo ya se lo había pedido! –añadió Albert.

-Y no te atrevas a volver nunca mas -le dijo Candy.

Elisa los miro a los con un profundo odio, levantando la ceja con altives.

-Está bien me voy…-dijo ella pensando que ese humillación la iban a pagar muy caro.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola queridas chicas espero que les haya gustado este capitulo lleno de amor... entre nustro rubios que declararon su amor. Sin embargo hay que estar atentos con Elisa que no se quedara tranquila y algo ara en contra de ellos.<br>**

** Les mando un cariñoso saludo a todas las que han leido mi fic y las que dejan sus cometarios que son siempre bien resibidos por mi.**

**Briana Marines -Iris Adriana -patty -skarllet northman**

**kira anima -Nadia M Andrew -ely lvarez -Faby Andley**

**LizvetArdray - Kitten Andrew- mfloresmayes - Elluz 1**


	7. Chapter 7

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

**Esta es una historia alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7<strong>

Esa misma tarde Candy y Albert cenaron juntos en el comedor principal de la casona, una exquisita cena acompañada de una botella de champaña para celebrar el gran amor que se tenían. Candy se había coloca un hermoso vestido estampado que de gaza y unas sandalias de cuero, que la había verse muy femenina y Albert vestía un fino pantalón gris y una camisa blanca.

-¿Así que desde que eras una niña has estado enamorada de mí? –le pregunto Albert echándole champaña a las dos copas.

-Si mi amor…creo que desde la primera vez que te conocí me enamore de tí –le confeso Candy emocionada.

-¡Y yo nunca me di cuenta de eso!

-Claro si siempre me veías como a una niña, con la que te pasaba peleando todo el día.

-Si tienes razón –dijo Albert pensativo –Aunque cuando te fuiste convirtiendo en una hermosa adolecente, me empecé a sentir atraído hacia ti.

-¿De verdad?

-!Si! Te acuerdas cuando cumpliste los quinces años y papa te hiso una gran fiesta.

-Si lo recuerdo muy bien –sonrió Candy –Tu es día llegaste repentinamente de Nueva York, en plena fiesta.

-Te veias tan bella con ese vestido color verde y tú cabello suelto, como una cascada, bailando con Tom. Que no te imaginas los celos que sentí, que estuve a punto de arrancarte del lado de Tom, para qué bailaras conmigo.

Los ojos verdes de Candy se iluminaron intensamente.

-¡Y yo moría por bailar contigo!

-Fuimos unos tontos, al no ser capaces de rebelar nuestros sentimientos. Yo siempre pensé que te odia porque te culpaba del alejamiento que tuve con mi padre.

-Si pero eso es parte del pasado, lo importante que ahora estamos juntos, aquí disfrutando de nuestro amor –le dijo Candy.

-Si mi padre supiera que nos amamos, estoy seguro que se sentiría muy feliz.

-Lo se mi amor. ¿Albert prométeme que nunca más regresaras a Nueva York? –le pidió Candy con un signo de temor.

-¡Jamás podría hacerlo…ya no puedo vivir lejos de ti!

-¿Entonces te quedaras en el rancho, para siempre?

-Por supuesto amor mío –le dijo Albert tocándole la puna de la nariz –Eso si tendrás que dejarme que valla a Nueva York a buscar mis cosas, y entregar el departamento donde vivía.

Candy lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Pero eso significa que me dejas sola…?

-Sera un par de días ¿A no ser que te desearas venir conmigo?

-¡Yo ir a Nueva York ¡–exclamo Candy con los ojos iluminados.

-Si Candy, sería maravilloso los dos junto en Nueva York –dijo Albert entusiasmado con la idea.

-No lo sé Albert…no puedo dejar el rancho.

-Candy acompañame, te aseguro que no te arrepentiras.

-Está bien mi amor…me iré contigo a Nueva York. Eso sí tendrá que ser el próximo mes.

-¿Por qué Candy yo pensaba viajar mañana mismo?

-Es que hay muchas cosas que tengo que dejar listas en rancho, así me puedo ir más tranquila.

-Bueno señorita White, ya veo que su trabajo es más impórtate que yo –le dijo Albert tomando un sorbo de champaña.

-No digas eso Albert, tú siempre serás lo más importante en mi vida. Lo que pasa que soy una chica responsable, que le gusta cumplir bien con su trabajo.

-Lo se mi amor…este rancho no sería lo mismo sin ti.

-Gracias por valorar mi trabajo.

-Siempre lo he hecho aunque no lo creas, tendrás que enséñame muchas cosas, sobre la administración del rancho.

-Te prometo que después del viaje lo are.

-¡Sera un viaje inolvidable amor mío! –exclamo Albert acercándose a ella para besarla.

Cuando llego Tom al comedor, a interrumpirlos.

-¡Candy! –la nombro el joven.

Albert y ella se apartaron en ese momento.

-¿Que pasa Tom? –le pregunto la rubia.

-Es Terry está afuera, quiere hablar contigo.

Candy y Albert se miraron.

-Dile que Candy no pude recibirlo –contesto Albert.

-No mi amor…es mejor que hable con Terry y le cuente lo de nosotros.

-Pero Candy no quiero…

-Albert…te amo solo a ti…yo solo quiero aclarar la cosas con Terry –le dijo Candy con dulzura.

-Está bien ve hablar con el…

Candy le dio un corto beso en los labios a Albert y se fue a donde Terry la estaba esperando.

-Hola Terry –lo saludo Candy.

En la miro, sintiendo un fuerte temor de lo que le había dicho Elisa fuera verdad, ya que esta antes de ir ese a Chicago paso al restorán a contarle todo lo que estaba pasando con Candy y su tío Albert. También trato de Terry regresara con ella, ahora que no tendría una posibilidad con la rubia, pero Terry la volvió a rechazar sin darle ninguna esperanza.

-¿Candy es verdad que tú y Albert están juntos? –le pregunto Terry.

-Si…Terry yo hace mucho tiempo que he estado enamorada de Albert y el ahora también me corresponde –le confeso Candy sintiéndose muy apenada por su amigo.

-Cuando Elisa me lo dijo no lo podía creer, pensé que era otra de sus mentiras.

-Así que fue ella…supongo que te abra contado las cosas a su manera.

-Bueno…me conto que tú y Albert hace mucho tiempo que son amantes –le comento Terry –Pero no te preocupes, yo sé que tú no eres ese tipo de mujer.

-Me alegro que no le hayas creído, porque entre Albert y yo jamás existió algo así…Fue ahora que el me declaro su amor, por eso no regreso a Nueva York.

-¿Candy estas segura que él te ama, a lo mejor solo quiere jugar contigo? –le pregunto Terry.

-Yo sé que Albert me ama de verdad, lo siento en mi corazón, el no sería capaz de engañarme, no tendría sentido.

-Bueno…espero que seas feliz con él –le dijo Terry sintiendo un dolor en su corazón.

-Terry yo no quiero lastimarte…

-No te preocupes Candy te voy a olvidad –le mostro Terry una falsa sonrisa –No eres la única mujer en el mundo.

-Yo sé que algún día conocerás a una chica, que ame como te lo mereces.

-Si…a lo mejor –dijo Terry sabiendo que le sería muy difícil enamorados de otra –Bueno me voy tu novio te debe estar esperando.

-¿Espero que sigamos siendo amigos?

-Claro tú siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que necesites. Adiós Candy –le dijo Terry dándole un beso en la mejilla y se marchó en su camioneta, siendo que había perdido a la mujer que amaba para siempre.

%%%%

Cuando Elisa llego a Chicago a la residencia de sus padres, que se encontraban de viaje, le conto a su abuela lo que estaba pasando con Albert y Candy y de la forma como la habían echado del rancho.

-¡No puedo creerlo que mi sobrino y esa muchacha estén enamorados!–exclamo Elory sintiendo un malestar la cabeza.

Ambas se encontraban en el jardín de la residencia, sentadas en una mesa redonda donde Elory estaba tomando una taza de té.

-Así es abuela el mismo tío Albert me confeso que se aman. Imagínate si ellos se llegaran a casar, Candy pertenecer a nuestra familia.

-¡Eso no lo podemos permitir! –dijo Elory alzando la voz –Seria una vergüenza para los Andrey, que Albert se casara con una muchacha como ella.

-Algo tenemos que hacer para separarlos. Esa estúpida no puede quedarse con el rancho y con tío Albert.

-¿Pero qué que podemos hacer?

-Tal vez alguien nos pueda ayudar –contesto Elisa viniéndose a la cabeza una gran idea.

-¿De quién estás hablando?–le pregunto Elroy.

-Abuela te acuerdas de Karen Kesley la ex novia de tío Albert.

-Si…era una joven muy hermosa y de buena familia, aun no entiendo por qué Albert termino con ella.

-Por lo que he sabido Karen siguen enamorada de mi tío Albert, y tal ella nos puede ayudar a sepáralo de Candy.

-Puede ser… pero Karen se mudó a Boston –dijo Elory revolviendo su taza de té.

-Lo se abuela, sin embargo no perdemos nada con contactarla.

-Me gusta tu idea querida nieta…si logramos que Karen no ayude, el romance de mi sobrino Albert con Candy durara muy poco.

Continuara…

* * *

><strong>Hola lindas chicas, gracias nuevamente por leer mi fic y dejas sus comentarios que lo hacen con mucho cariño.<br>Les mando un afectuoso saludo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**patty -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313- Soadora- Kitten Andrew mfloresmayes-Iris Adriana - Nadia M Andrew ****-skarllet northman – Elluz - kira anima**


	8. Chapter 8

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

**Esta es una historia alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8<strong>

El mes paso rápidamente para Candy, que logro realizar todo lo que tenía pensando en el rancho, como vender una buena cantidad de ganado, cerciorase que los animales estuvieran con sus vacunas al día y que los empleados del rancho, repararan uno de los establos que está en mal estado.

Ahora Candy se encontraba en su habitación muy feliz preparando su maleta, ya que al se iría con Albert a Chicago, donde tomaría el avión que los llevaría a Nueva York.

-Dorory ya me estoy sintiendo nerviosa, es la primera vez que voy viajar en avión –le comento Candy echando su ropa a la maleta.

-Me imagino amiga –contesto Dorory que estaba sentada en la cama de la rubia –Te ara muy bien cambiar un de aire.

-Si hace tanto tiempo que no salgo de rancho, la última vez fue hace dos años, cuando acompañe a mi padrino a Chicago.

-Y quién lo diría que ahora lo aras con el joven Albert, el hombre que siempre has amado.

Candy dio un fuerte suspiro lleno de emoción.

-¡Si lo amo tanto y el a mí! ¡Este mes junto ha sido maravilloso para los dos!

-Lo se…se les ve tan enamorados. Ojala pronto se casen.

-¡Cásanos es muy pronto para eso! –exclamo Candy cerrando la maleta.

-¿Pero apuesto que te gustaría casarte con él? –le pregunto Doroty parándose de la cama.

-Me encantaría convertirme en esposa de Albert–admitió Candy –Sin embargo eso tiene que pedírmelo él.

-Deseo de todo corazón que lo haga. Si no tendrás que pedírselo tú a él.

Ambas se echaron a reír.

-¿Y ustedes de que se ríen? –le pregunto Albert que llego en ese momento a la habitación.

-De nada mi amor –le contesto Candy.

-Ya no vamos a Chicago.

-Ok Albert –le sonrió – ¿Doroty cualquier cosas me llamas al celular?

-No te preocupes amiga, todo va estar bien en el rancho.

-Mi amor ya quédate tranquila, no olvides que esta el capaz, él siempre ha cuidado muy bien del rancho –le pido Albert abrazándola.

-Si tiene razón…no pensare más en el rancho. Nos vamos Albert.

-Si nos vamos, Archie vendrá con nosotros, ya se regresa a Chicago.

Varias horas después Candy y Albert llegaron a Chicago y pasaron a dejar a Archie a su casa donde vivía con sus padres. De inmediato se fueron al aeropuerto, donde tomaron el avión que los llevaría a Nueva York.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche llegaron a Nueva York, un lugar realmente fascinante, Candy no dejaba de sentirse impresionada con lo moderna y luminosa que era la cuidad, los alto edificios y lo concurridas que eran las calles. Albert enseguida la llevo a su departamento que quedaba en un moderno edificio, en el centro de Nueva York.

-¿Mi amor qué te parece mi departamento? –le pregunto Albert dejando la maleta de Candy en el suelo.

La rubia se quedó mirando el lugar detenidamente. Era un departamento de precedes color marfil, con grandes ventanales, en centro había un juegos de sillones en color negros, y una mesita alargada de vidrio, en un rincón estaba un comedor cuadrado en una fina madera con seis sillas y otro lugar del departamento estaba un escritorio el lugar de trabajo de Albert donde había una hermosa maqueta de un centro comercial que él había diseñado.

-Está muy bonito mi amor –respondió.

Albert se acercó a ella y la tomo por la espalda.

-Qué bueno que te guste, porque pasaremos unos romántico días en este lugar –le susurró al oído – ¡Solos tu y yo!

Candy no dejo de sentirse un poco nerviosa por sus palabras, sintiendo un calor frio por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Albert dónde voy a dormir? –le pregunto.

-No te preocupes el departamento tiene dos habitaciones –le contesto dándose cuenta de los nervios de Candy – ¡Si es que no prefieres dormir conmigo!

Candy volteo su cuerpo y lo miro muy sonrojada.

-¡Albert que cosas dices! –lo regaño.

-Es una broma mi amor…no te enojes –le sonrió – ¿Qué te parece si preparamos algo de comer?

-!Genial tengo mucha hambre! Pero primero deseo darme un baño.

-Ok, te llevare a la que será tu habitación y yo me encargare de la cena.

Al día siguiente Albert a primera hora se fue a su trabajo donde tenía que entregarle la renuncia a su feje. Sabía que no era algo sencillo para él, por qué quería mucho a su profesión de arquitecto, sin embargo el amor que sentía por Candy era mucho más grande, que lo impulsaba a tomar esa drástica decisión de dejarlo todo, por estar al lado de la mujer que amaba.

Candy se despertó cerca de las nueve de la mañana, algo que la horrorizó, ya que en el rancho, se levantaba muy temprano. De inmediato se levantó con una piyama de en color blanco, salió de la habitación donde había pasado la noche, preguntándose si Albert ya se había despertado. Pero cuando llego a la sala, vio una nota que estaba encima de la mesita de centro.

**_Mi amor, tuve que ir a mi trabajo, volveré pronto. _**

**_Un beso Albert._**

Candy mostro una sonrisa y dejo la nota en la mesa. Camino hasta la cocina y se preparó una rica taza de café, sintiéndose un poco extraña en aquel lugar, tan diferente al rancho donde a pasado casi toda su vida. Mientras tomaba el café se dirigió hacia el ventanal de la recamara, donde salió al balcón para tomar un poco de aire, observando los altos edificios y la gente que caminaba por las calles.

-¡Candy! –la llamo Albert entrando a su departamento, con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

La rubia de inmediato salió del balcón y fue a su encuentro.

-¡Albert que bueno que llegaste! –le exclamo Candy abrazándolo –Ya te estaba extrañando.

-Yo también mi amor. Mira lo que te traje –le contesto Albert pasándose las rosas.

Candy las tomo y la miro detenidamente.

-Gracias están preciosas –le dijo Candy emocionada- ¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo?

-No muy bien mi feje está de viaje y llegara en dos días más. Así que no pude entregarle la mi renuncia, tendré que esperar hasta que regrese.

-¿Albert estas seguro de que deseas dejar tu vida aquí en Nueva York?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Te lo pregunto, por qué no quiero que por mi culpa tengas dejar tu trabajo de arquitecto, que siempre ha sido muy importante para ti.

Albert con sus dos manos le tomo el rostro a Candy.

-Mi amor…reconozco que no fácil para mi dejar mi profesión, pero lo que siento por ti es mucho más grande. Te amo y no quiero sepáreme nunca de ti.

-Yo también no podría vivir lejos de ti –le dijo ella abrazándolo, siéndose aliviada por sus palabras.

-Lo se…Ahora ve a vestirte, porque te llevare a conocer la cuidad.

Candy se parto de él y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-¿A donde me vas a llevar? –le pregunto animada.

-A muchos lugares que te encantaran –le respondió Albert dándole un beso en los labios.

%%%%

Elory y su nieta Elisa, después de hacer varios intentos, por comunicarse con Karen Kleiss, por teléfono, lograron hacerlo, invitándola a Chicago para practicar sobre Albert. Karen que era una mujer bella y muy fina no dudo en viajar desde Boston, donde llevaba viviendo más de un año, ya que aun seguía enamorada de su ex novio y no perdía la esperanza de poder recupéralo.

-Es una agrado tenerte de regreso –le dijo Elory saludándola amablemente.

Las dos se encontraban en la sala de la residencia de los padres de Elisa, sentadas en un cómodo sofá de color café, mientras tomaban una rica raza de café, con galletas.

-El agrado es mío en que me haya invitado –contesto Karen con una amplia sonrisa –Hacia tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-Desde que terminaste tu relación con mi sobrino Albert ¿verdad?

-Así es…

-¿Y cómo están tus padres?

-Muy bien, siempre la recuerdan con mucho cariño –contesto Karen –Supimos que el padre de Albert murió hace varios meses.

-Si mi podre hermano nos dejó –contesto Elory con tristeza –Esta muy enfermo del corazón.

-Lo siento mucho, Albert debe haber sufrido mucho.

-Como todos, mi hermano era un hombre muy querido.

-Elisa me conto por teléfono, que le dejo el rancho a su aijada una chica llamada Candy –le pregunto Karen con interés.

-Si esa muchacha es prácticamente la dueña del rancho –respondió Elory con molestia.

-Pero Albert como lo pudo permitir.

-Lo que pasa que mi hermano dividio el rancho en dos parte una le corresponde a Albert y el otro a Candy -le aclaro Elory -Pero mi sobrino pensaba venderlo, pero Candy lo termino enamorando, para no lo hiciera.

-Entonces es verdad lo que me dijo Elisa, que ellos tienes una relacion amorosa.

-La mentablemente si, aun no me convenzo que mi sobrino se haya fijado en ese ranchera. Por eso tú eres la única persona que nos puede ayudar a separarlos.

Karen tomo un sorbo de café, pensando que aria lo que fuera para recuperar el amor de su ex novio.

-Tranquila señora Elroy –le dijo –Yo sigo amando a Albert, nunca lo he podido olvidar, y si tengo la oportunidad de quitárselo a esa chica lo voy hacer.

Elroy le mostro una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias Karen…yo sabía que podíamos contar contigo.

-¿Pero ya ha pensado, en cual será mi labor en todo este asunto? -le pregunto Karen.

-Claro, con mi nieta Elisa tenemos todo pensando –admitió Elroy levantando la ceja –Ya te iremos contando lo que tendrás que hacer, por ahora quiero dejar las cosas como estas, para que ellos no sospechen de nuestro plan para separarlos.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Holas lindas chicas.<strong>

** un cariñoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y gracias por sus bonitos cometario del capítulo anterior**

**skarllet northman – Patty - Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 - Nadia M Andrew- Kitten Andrew - Iris Adriana – Josie - mfloresmayes**** **  
><strong>**


	9. Chapter 9

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

**Esta es una historia alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 9<strong>

Pasaron algunos días donde Albert llevo a Candy por diferentes lugares de Nueva York, como teatros, tiendas donde le compro miles de regalos, parques y restoranes, quedando la rubia impresionada con aquella ciudad, y sintiéndose inmensamente feliz por estar al lado del hombre que amaba. Por otro lado Albert a cada instante que pasaba con la rubia, sentía que era la mujer de su vida, con la que quería proyectarse en el tiempo, y llegar a formar una hermosa familia con ella.

Era la última noche de Albert y Candy en Nueva York, así que el llevo a la rubia a uno de los mejores restoranes de la cuidad, un lugar lujoso y muy romántico.

Ambos vestían muy elegantes, Albert con un fino traje color negro y Candy con vestido en color azul, cortó sin mangas y ajustado de la cintura dejando que realzara su bella figura, llevaba el cabello suelto y tenía un poco de maquillaje en el rostro.

-Te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido –le dijo Albert.

-Gracias mi amor, por el cumplido –le sonrió Candy –Pero me siente un poco extraña vestida así.

-Es normal en el rancho vestir de forma más informal.

-¡El rancho que bueno que mañana regresamos!

-Si esta mañana presente mi renuncia a mi feje, entregue el departamento y solo me falta arreglar algunas cosas que tengo que llevar –comentó Albert mirando la carta del menú.

-¿Albert realmente estas seguro que desea marcharte conmigo al rancho?

Albert dejo la carta en la mesa y miro a Candy fijamente a los ojos.

-Por supuesto mi amor…quiero vivir en rancho junto a ti el resto de mi vida.

-Es maravilloso Albert, todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros –dijo Candy con los ojos iluminados –Yo siempre soñé con ser tu novia y ahora mi sueño se hachero realidad.

-Te amo Candy y deseo que seas más que mi novia.

La rubia lo miro, sintiendo un salto en su corazón.

-¿Qué quieres decirme? –le pregunto.

Albert saco de su bolsillo una cajita color rojo que abrió y se la mostrándole a su novia un fino anillo de compromiso.

-¿Candy White quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella sintió que se iba a desmayar de la emoción, ya que no imaginaba que Albert le pidiera tan pronto que fuera su esposa.

-¿Estás seguro que deseas casarte conmigo, llevábamos muy poco tiempo de novios?

-Y que importa eso, te conozco desde que eres una niña –le dijo Albert tomándole la mano –Además lo que siento por ti es verdadero…te amo Candy y no quiero esperar más para que seas mi esposa.

-¡Yo también deseo ser tú te esposa!

-¿Entonces aceptas casarte conmigo?

-¡Claro que aceptó mi amor! –respondió Candy al bode de las lágrimas.

Albert le coloco el fino anillo en el dedo de Candy y le dijo un tierno beso en los labios, demostrándole lo mucho que la amaba y que la aria la mujer más feliz del mundo.

De regreso al departamento, Albert abrió una botella de champaña y ambos sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala para seguir celebrando su compromiso y el impreso amor que ambos sentían.

-Ya muero por regresar al rancho y contarle a todos que nos vamos a casa –dijo Candy que tenía su cabeza encima del pecho de Albert.

-Sera un gran acontecimiento –contesto el bebiendo un poco de champaña –Aremos una gran boda, con mucho invitados.

-Albert y piensas invitar a tu tía Elory y a Elisa, no creo que ellas estén recuerdo con nuestro matrimonio.

-No te preocupes por ellas, porque no están invitadas. Solo invitaremos a Archie.

-Si él siempre fue bueno conmigo.

-¿Y tú piensa invitar a Terry? –le pregunto Albert.

-No lo sé…Terry es un buen amigo, pero él está enamorado de mí, no creo que acepte a venir a nuestra boda.

-Mejor que no lo haga, porque aun siento mucho celos de él.

Candy levanto su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos.

-Albert que tonterías dices, con Terry nunca paso nada. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

-Lo se…amor mío –le dijo Albert besándola y dejando la copa que tenía en sus mano en el suelo.

Poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo mas apasionado, Albert con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Candy provocando que ella sintiera un corriente por todo su cuerpo. Él se giró quedando encima de la rubia, comenzó a besarle el cuello con un deseo que no podía contralor.

-Te amo Candy –le susurraba en los labios –Quiero hacerte mía.

-Albert yo…-titubeo Candy con una especie de nerviosismo en su estómago.

-No me digas nada mi amor –la interrumpió el –Sé que esto es nuevo para ti...te prometo que tratare con mucha ternura.

-¡Te amo Albert!

El la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación donde la deposito en su cama, sin dejar de besarla. Lentamente comenzaron a desprenderse de sus ropas hasta quedar completamente desnudos, viéndose sus cuerpos iluminados, por una suave luz de entraba por la ventana de la habitación. Ambos sentían que tocaban el cielo, su entrega no era tan solo de cuerpos sino también desde lo más profundo de sus almas, consumando el inmenso amor que tenían en total plenitud.

Albert estaba con sus sentidos a flor de piel, amando a su futura esposa, envuelvo en una pasión que nunca había sentido por ninguna otra mujer, sintiendo el cuerpo de Candy que vibraba en sus brazos, que se mojaba con el sudor de su traspiración, y que disfrutaba tanto como él mientras le hacia el amor, tratando de contra sus impulso para no causarle mucho dolor, que era su primera vez de Candy y que deseaba que fuera una noche inolvidable para ella.

Candy sentía que su corazón iba estallar de tanto amor y placer, nunca imagino que hacer el amor, con el dueño de su corazón, fuera tan maravilloso, sintiendo los besos y caricias de Albert que le erizaban la piel, probándole miles de sensaciones que jamás había vivido y que estaba segura que con ningun otro hombre las sentiria.

Al otro día Candy se despertó con los besos de Albert que besaban sus mejillas con mucha ternura.

-Mi amor despierta ya es tarde –le susurraba él con cariño –Tenemos que irnos al aeropuerto.

Candy volteo su cuerpo y se encontró con el rostro de Albert, recordando la apasionada noche que había vivido, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada, que no fue capaz de pronunciar palabras.

-¿Que pasa mi amor? –le pregunto Albert al notar el silenció de su novia.

-Nada –contesto ella nerviosa.

-¿No me digas que estas arrepentida por lo que paso entre nosotros?

-No claro que no. Fue una noche maravillosa, que nunca voy a olvidar –le dijo Candy abrazando.

-Yo tampoco la voy a olvidar, hacer el amor contigo me hiso sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Albert prométeme que nunca nos vamos a separar –le pidió Candy sintiendo un temor en su corazón de perderlo.

-Por supuesto que no mi amor…pronto serás mi esposa y estaremos juntos para siempre –le contesto Albert acariciándole el cabello –Ya no pienses tonterías mejor levantate que te prepare un rico desayuno.

-Tienes razón –le sonrió –Nuestro amor es tan grande, que nada ni nadie nos podra separar.

-Asi es Candy pase lo que pase siempre tenemos que estar juntos.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola queridas chicas.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, donde nuestro rubios consumaron su amor, ahora tendras que prepararse para enfrentar las intrigas de Elory Elisa y Karen que aran poner su amor a prueba.**

** Les mando un cariñoso saludos y agradecimientos las chicas que mandas sus reviews a cada capitulo, que son muy importante para mi.  
><strong>

**patty a -Iris Adriana -mfloresmayes -Guest -Josie -Elluz -Kitten Andrew -skarllet northman**

**Sussy-lwp - Carytt- VivianArdlay (muchas gracias por añadir mi fic en sus favorita)**

**Me despido con un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos pronto en el proximo capitulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

**Esta es una historia alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10<strong>

Cuando Candy y Albert llegaron al rancho, de inmediato anunciaron su compromiso a los empleados del lugar, sintiéndose muy contentos con la noticia. Esa tarde se realizó un gran asado, al aire libre para celebrar el acontecimiento.

Todos es encontraban reunidos en una larga mesa, llena de exquisiteces y los mejores vinos para disfrutar del asado.

-Espero que tengan muchos hijos –les dijo el capataz muy entusiasmado.

-Los tendremos señor Steven –contesto Albert que estaba sentado al lado de Candy.

-Es lo que le hubiera gustado a tu padre muchacho.

-Mi padrino, como quisiera que tuviera con nosotros en este momento –cometo Candy con melancolía.

-Mi amor…mi padre desde el cielo no está dando su bendición.

-Tienes razón…Y lo mejor de todo que cumpliremos con su voluntad, de aquedarnos junto administrando su rancho.

-Y nosotros que estábamos preocupados, porque pensábamos que el rancho se iba vender –comento el señor Steve.

-¡Eso nunca va ocurrir! –exclamo Albert –Así que todo pueden estar tranquiló, el rancho siempre seguirá siendo de los Andrey.

Los empleados del rancho aplaudieron felices.

-Deseamos que sean muy felices –les dijo Dorory emocionada por su amiga.

-Gracias Doroty –le contesto Candy –Tú siempre has sido como una hermana para mí, así que me ayudaras a organizar la boda.

-¡Por supuesto Candy!

-Y nosotros también podemos ayudar –añadió Tom que estaba con su novia Patty.

-Claro, todos son bienvenidos a participar de nuestra boda –dijo Candy muy feliz con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Albert se acercó a su novia y le susurro algo en el odio.

-Mi amor…por qué no nos escapamos un rato –le dijo.

-¿A dónde? –pregunto.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al rio, donde te bese por primera vez?

-¡Me encanta la idea!

Minutos después Candy y Albert tomados de la mano llegaban al rio, en plena tarde donde el sol comenzaba a esconderse detrás de las montañas.

Ambos se quedaron parados, mirando hacia el cristalino rio, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de sus corazones por lo felices que se sentían de estar juntos.

-Nunca voy a dejar de amarte Candy –él dijo Albert que la tenía abrazada por la espada.

-Ni yo ti mi amor, siempre serás el único dueño de mi corazón.

-¿Cómo quisiera tenerte nuevamente en mi brazos?

-Yo también quisiera estar contigo –le confeso ella–Pero durante el viaje prometimos que esperaríamos hasta nuestra noche de bodas.

-Si mi amor…no quieres que después los empleados del rancho hablen mal de ti, de que dormimos juntos antes de casarnos.

-Así es…además ya falta muy poco para ser tu esposa por todas las leyes.

-Ya deseo que llegue ese día y verte vestida de novia. ¡Te vas a ver hermosísima!

-¿A donde me vas a llevar de luna de miel? –le pregunto Candy.

-Es una sorpresa, te lo diré el día de la boda.

Candy volteo su cuerpo quedando frente de él.

-¡Te amo tanto Albert!

-Y yo a ti Candy, eres la mujer de mi vida, nunca lo olvides –le dijo el besándola de la misma forma que lo hiso la primera vez en el rio, donde descubrió su amor por ella.

%%%%

Tom a pesar que estaba contento por la boda de su amiga Candy, no dejaba de pensar en Terry que iba sufrir mucho cuando se enterara que Candy se casaría con Albert, ya que Terry tenía aun la esperanza de que esa relación fuera solo pasajera. Al día siguiente del asado Tom fue al restorán a comunicárselo, antes de que lo supiera por otro lado.

-Si se van a casar, eso significa que Albert quiere sinceramente a Candy –dijo Terry con amargura, tomando una lata de cerveza, sentado en una de las mesas del restorán.

-Así es Terry…ellos están muy enamorados. Llegaron felices de Nueva York anunciando su boda.

-A pesar de todo, deseo que Candy sea muy feliz con él.

-Ahora lo que tienes que hacer amigo, es olvidarla –le dijo Tom tomándole el hombro con una de sus manos.

-Lo se…por eso me hará muy bien irme a Chicago, hacerme cargo del restorán, que mis padre quieren colocar a allá.

-Es una buena decisión, la lejanía te ayudara a olvidar a Candy. Eso si te voy a extrañar mucho.

-Y yo ti Tom siempre has sido mi mejor amigo –le sonrió Terry desganado –Pero cuando quieras puedes ir a visitarme con Patty.

-Claro que lo aremos ¿cuándo te vas?

-Yo pienso que el próximo mes…

-Que coincidencia Candy se casa el próximo mes.

-Mejor, así no estaré cuando sea su boda –dijo Terry con tristeza.

-Ya amigo, arriba el ánimo la vida continua.

-Si Tom tienes razón, ya no voy a sufrir más por Candy.

-Así se hablar…mejor brindemos por tu nueva vida en Chicago –le dijo Tom golpeado su cerveza con la de Terry.

%%%%

Varios días después en Chicago Elory y Elisa echaban chispas por los al enterrase por Archie que Albert y Candy se casarían. Ese mismo día citaron a Karen ya que sus planes tendrían que adelantarse.

-No puedo creerlo que Albert se case con esa ranchera tan pronto–dijo Karen despectivamente.

-Esa estúpida de Candy, no sé qué tiene que enloquecer a los hombres –comento Elisa pensando en Terry.

-Pero nosotras no vamos a permitir que ese matrimonió se realice–añadió Elory –Por eso Karen mañana mismo tienes que viajar al rancho y romper con ese compromiso de una vez.

-Estoy dispuesta hacerlo, pero no creo que sea algo muy fácil, Albert va desmentir todo lo que yo diga.

-No te preocupes por eso Karen. Por qué él no se encontrara en el rancho.

-¿A qué se refiere señora Elory?

-¿Elisa cuéntale le tú?

-Karen te voy a explicar –le contesto Elisa dando unos pasos por la sala -Cuando mi primo Archie nos contó sobre el matrimonio de mi tío Albert y esa estúpida, mi abuela de inmediato lo llamo al rancho, diciéndole que se encontraba muy enferma y que deseaba verlo lo antes posible.

-Mi sobrino Albert vine en este mometo viajando a Chicago–añadió Elory.

-Ya comprendo, entonces cuando yo llegue al rancho la ranchera estará sola y Albert no podrás desmentir lo que yo le voy a decir.

-Así es Karen.

-Ojala que nuestro plan tenga buen resultado y esa estúpida desaparezca para siempre de nuestras vidas -dijo Elisa.

-Es lo que mas deseo querida nieta...que Candy se valla del rancho lo mas lejos posible.

-Perfecto, entonces mañana me voy al rancho, a destruir el matrimonio de mi ex novio con la ranchera –dijo Karen con una sonrisa irónica -Y si todo sale bien Albert volvera hacer mio.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas. <strong>

**Primero que nada quiero agradecerle por sus cariñosos reviews, que me enviaron del capitulo anterior, ya que a todas les gusto la entrega de nuestro rubios. Son muy amorosas y les agradesco que siga leyendo mi fic.**

** patty – mfloresmayes - Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313- Soadora - Iris Adriana –**** Nadia M Andrew – Elluz - Kitten Andrew **

**maria1972 (gracias por colocar mi fic en tus favoritas)**

**Me despido con un fuerte abrazo a cada una de ustedes, y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, donde veremos que pasara cuando Karen se haga presente en el rancho.**


	11. Chapter 11

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

**Esta es una historia alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 11<strong>

Candy se encontraba en su habitación, mirando una y otra vez su vestido de novia que estaba en un maniquí. Era un vestido blanco de diseño sencillo, pero hermoso que la haría verse como un ángel. Mostraba una dulce sonrisa, sin poder creer que ya próxima semana seria esposa de Albert, el hombre que amado desde que era una niña.

-Te vas a ver preciosa, con ese vestido de novia –le dijo Doroty entrando a la habitación.

-¡Hay Doroty me siento tan feliz! –exclamo Candy con los ojos limonados.

-Me imagino, amiga te casar con el hombre que siempre has amas.

-Nunca pensé que Albert también me iba corresponder, después de lo mal que nos llevábamos.

-El amor es así… ¿y cuando regresa?

-Supongo que mañana.

-No debió ir a Chicago a visitar a la señora Elory –dijo Doroty –No sé por qué pienso que lo de su enfermedad es solo una mentira, para convencerlo que no se case contigo.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo –admitió Candy sentándose en el borde de su cama –Pero Albert me dijo que si intentaba hacer algo así la pondría en su lugar.

-La señora Eloy y la víbora de Elisa, deben estar furiosa de que tú y el joven Albert se casen.

-Ellas siempre me han odiado, sobre todo cuando mi padrino me heredo el rancho. Por mí que se mueran de la rabia.

-¡Ojala son tan desagradables!

-Bueno te dejo Candy, voy a servirle el almuerzo, a los trabajadores.

-Yo también voy a trabajar.

Candy salió de la casona cuando iba camino hacia uno de los establos, una lujosa camioneta se estaciono frente de ella, bajando Karen vestida con un fino vestido color azul y zapatos de tacón.

-¿Que necesita señorita? –le pregunto Candy mirándola extrañada.

-Busco a Candy White –respondió ella mirando a la rubia de pies a cabeza.

-¡Soy yo!

-Así que ere tú…-le miro Karen despectivamente.

-¿Y usted quién es? –le pregunto Candy muy seria.

-Mi nombre es Karen Kleiss la prometida de Albert Andrey.

La rubia se puso pálida como un papel, no podía crees lo que estaba escuchando ¿qué broma era esa?

-Eso es imposible –le dijo Candy –Por qué yo soy la prometida de Albert, la próxima semana nos vamos a casar.

Karen se echó a reír.

-Ese matrimonio no va poder ser querida, a no ser que quieras casarte con un hombre que no te ama.

-¡Albert si me ama! –le grito Candy con seguridad.

-Hay muchachita, cómo pudiste ser tan ingenua en creer en las promesas de amor de mi novio –le dijo Karen burlándose –Albert solo te utilizo porque lo único que desea de ti, es que le devuelvas la parte del rancho que te dejo el señor Andrey, solo por eso te pidió matrimonio.

Candy se toma la cabeza con una de sus manos, ella no debía creer en las palabras de aquella mujer, Albert no podía haberla engañado de esa manera…ella confiaba en él.

-¡No le creo nada! ¡Estoy segura que alguien la mando para romper mi compromiso con Albert! –le grito Candy pensando en Elisa.

-Lo siento pero es verdad, y te voy a demostrar.

Karen abrió su cartera que tenía en sus manos y saco una carta que le paso a Candy. La rubia la tomo y la leyó en voz baja.

**_Mi amada Karen._**

**_Todo está saliendo de maravilla mi amor, la tonta de Candy acepto casarse conmigo, así que cuando eso ocurra le pediré que me seda la parte de su rancho y así podre venderlo. Me divorciare de ella lo más pronto posible, para irnos juntos muy lejos, por tu eres la única mujer que amo, a Candy siempre la voy a odiar por quitarme el cariño de mi padre._**

**_Me despido con beso._**

**_Albert Andrey._**

Candy arrugo las cartas con todas sus fuerzas, y la metio en el bolsillo de su jeans sintiendo sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas, al descubrir que todo lo que decía aquella mujer era verdad, Albert no la amaba, la había engañado de la peor manera solo para quitarle el rancho, todo el cuento de amor fue una cruel mentira.

-Lo siento tanto querida –le dijo Karen–Pero yo no podía perimir que Albert te siguiera engañando de esa manera.

-¿Por qué tubo esta consideración conmigo de decirme la verdad?–le pregunto Candy llena de dolor.

-Por qué es la única manera de que Albert desista de esa ridiculez, de casarse contigo, solo por el rancho. Yo lo único que deseo, es que se olvide de este rancho y se valla conmigo a Boston.

-Gracias por abrirme los ojos –le dijo Candy aturdida.

-Espero que no le digas a Albert que yo te dije la verdad.

-No se preocupes no se lo diré…por qué no quiero volver haberlo nunca más en mi vida, me voy ahora mismo del rancho, no soporto estar ningún minutos más estar aquí –le dijo Candy saliendo del lugar llorando deserradamente, hasta su habitación.

Karen la observo con una mirada llena de satisfacción de haber conseguido lo que quería, rápidamente se subió a la camioneta y se marchó para que nadie la viera.

Al llegar Candy a su habitación, se echó a llorar desgarradamente, sintiendo que no iba soportar tanto dolor y desilusión. Como pudo ser tan tonta en creer en las palabras de amor de Albert, en sus besos y caricias hasta el punto de entregarse a él en Nueva York, algo que se iba arrepentir el resto de su vida. Pero eso ya no tenía remedio, ahora debía de odiarlo con todas sus fuerza y arrancárselo del corazón para siempre.

Candy se levantó de la cama secando sus lágrimas con fuerza. Camino hasta un armario donde saco una maleta y un poco de ropa que guardo en ella, se dirigió hasta el escritorio y saco la fotografía de sus padres y un dinero que tenía guardado en uno de los cajones, en ese momento miro su anillo de compromiso y con una gran furia lo quito de su dedo tirándolo lejos. Termino de hacer su maleta y se marchó del rancho, sin que nadie la viera, ya que no eras capaz de hablar con alguien se sentía tan herida que lo único que deseaba era irse los más lejos posible del rancho, que después de haberse propuesto defenderlo, ahora lo odiaba ya que por su culpa Albert la había engañado. Paso a despedirse de su caballo Relámpago con mucha tristeza y se fue del lugar, pensando en nunca más volver.

Una hora después Candy llegaba al pueblo en una carreta que había encontrado en el camino. Sin saber adónde dirigirse, se puso a caminar por las calles, sintiéndose desolada, destruida y sin parar de llorar. En ese momento Terry que salía de un almacén donde había comprado algunas cosas, vio Candy que se había quedado parada en un esquina, sin pensarlo se acercó a ella para saludarla, dándose cuenta que estaba llorando amargamente.

-¿Candy que te sucede? –le pregunto Terry asustado, por su mal estado.

-Nada estoy bien –contesto ella.

-No me mientas estas llorando ¿Apuesto que fue tu novio el que te hiso algo?

-Ya no tengo novio, Albert me engaño –contesto Candy con un hilo de voz.

-¿Candy acompáñame al restorán para que practiquemos?–le pidió Terry.

-No déjame sola.

-No lo are, vamos por favor.

-Está bien…-dijo Candy como ausente.

Al llegar al restorán, ambos sentaron en una de las mesas a practicar, donde Candy desahogo todo lo que sentía su corazón, provocando que se sintiera más tranquila.

-Como pudo engañarte de esa manera, solo para quedarse con el rancho –dijo Terry lleno de ira.

-Fui tan estúpida en creerle, como no me di cuenta que nunca me amo –contesto Candy tomando una copa con agua.

-¡Voy ahora mismo a darle su merecido a ese desgraciado!–exclamo Terry apretando los puños.

-Albert no está en el rancho fue a Chicago a visitar a su tía Elory. Además ya no vale la pena…ese canalla solo va terminar pagando, todo el daño que me hiso.

-¡Tienes que alejarte de el para siempre!

-Lo se…por eso quiero irme muy lejos de aquí.

Terry la miro y le tomo la mano.

-Candy por que no te vienes conmigo a Chicago, yo me voy mañana, hacerme cargo del restorán que mis papas quieren colocar el la cuidad. Juntos podemos comenzar una nueva vida.

-Terry te agradezco tu oferta, pero que yo haya terminado mi relación con Albert, no significa que voy a tener algo contigo.

-Candy no te estoy pidiendo que te conviertas en mi novia o que te cases conmigo. Solo te estoy ofreció una amistad desinteresada, quiero ayudarte a súper lo que te paso y que mejor que lo hagas con un buen amigo –le aclaro Terry.

-Está bien Terry me voy contigo a Chicago, eso sí solo como amigos.

-Si no te preocupes, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir. Esta noche la puedes pasar aquí en el restorán y mañana a primera hora nos vamos.

%%%%

Al día siguiente Albert regreso al rancho con un hermoso ramo de rosas para Candy deseando de verla ya que la había extrañado mucho cuando estuvo en Chicago. Al bajar de la camionera de inmediato entro a la casona llamando a su futura esposa.

-¡Candy mi amor ya regrese!–grito Albert al llegar a la sala.

Dorory y Tom al escucharlo llegaron a la sala con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

-Joven Albert –lo nombro la sirvienta.

-¿Donde esta Candy? ¡Muero por verla! –pregunto Albert ansioso.

-Ella no está –respondió Tom.

-Ya se, está trabajando ¿verdad?

-No joven Albert, Candy se fue del rancho.

Albert miro a los dos con una sonrisa, pensando que todo era una broma.

-¿Ya dígame dónde está mi novia? –insistió Albert.

-Lo siento pero es verdad, ella ayer se marchó del rancho, se llevó toda su ropa–le dijo Doroty viendo el rostro descompuesto de Albert.

-¡Eso no puede ser…!-exclamo Albert desconcertado y tirando las rosas en el suelo – ¿Pero porque Candy se iría, si nos vamos a casar?

-No lo sabemos, ni siquiera se despidió de nosotros –contesto Tom –¡Todo fue muy extraño!

-Así fue yo fui a buscarla a su habitación, cuando me di cuenta que se había llevado toda sus cosas –le confirmo Doroty –Salimos a búscala por los alrededores del rancho pero no la encontramos.

Albert negaba con la cabeza, que estaba pasando por que Candy se había marchado de esa manera, que le podía haber pasado para irse tan repentinamente si ellos se amaban.

-¿Pero Candy tiene que estar en algún lugar? ¡Yo tengo que ir abusarla…ella no se puede irse de mi lado! –dijo Albert desesperado.

En ese momento llego el capaz de rancho.

-Traigo noticias de la señorita Candy –les dijo él.

-¿Dónde está mi novia? –pregunto Albert expectante.

-Dicen que la vieron esta mañana, irse del pueblo con Terry.

Dorory y Tom se miraron extrañados, sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Papa estas seguro de lo que estás diciendo? –le preguntó Tom.

-Si hijo, varias personas me lo confirmaron, que ellos se fueron juntos.

Albert sentía como si le hubieran dando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, la mujer que amaba con la que iba a casarse, se había fugado con otro hombre… ¿qué locura era esa?

-¡Yo no puedo creer que Candy y Terry…! ¡No! -grito Albert con el alma destrozada.

Él corrió hasta la habitación de la rubia, para cerciorarse de que ella se habida marchado, de inmediato se puso a revisar el armario dándose cuenta que su ropa no estaba y la fotografía de los padres tampoco. Los ojos de Albert comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, porque la mujer que decía amarlo desde que era una niña, que le decía que él era el único dueño de su corazón, lo traicionó de esa manera, acaso, todo había sido una venganza de Candy para hacerle pagar el odio que él sintió una vez por ella, todo indicaba que sí. Albert dio uno pasos hacia la ventana como si le hubieran arrancado el alma, cuando se dio cuenta que el anillo de compromiso de Candy estaba botado en el suelo, lo recogió y lo apretó con una de sus manos, sintiendo que le estaba lastimando la palma de la mano.

-¡Ahora sí que te odio de verdad Candy White! –exclamo Albert lleno de dolor –Algún día te encontrare y voy hacerte pagar tu traición.

Continuara

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis queridas chicas.<strong>

**Este capítulo de la historia estuvo muy triste, ya que Karen logro su objetivo de separar a nuestros rubios que terminaron cayendo en la trampa. Bueno ahora veremos si se volverán a encontrar o sus vidas tomaran rumbos distintos.**

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo a las lindas chicas que dejaron sus cometarios.**

** Patty -skarllet northman -Iris Adriana - Elluz –Guest -mfloresmayes ****sweetpea81572 -sayuri1707 (gracias por colocar mi fic en sus favoritas)**  
><strong>Un abrazo para cada una de ustedes y que pasen una feliz navidad.<strong> 


	12. Chapter 12

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

**Esta es una historia alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 12<strong>

Cinco años pasaron desde la separación de Candy y Albert por culpa de las intrigas de Elory, Elisa y Karen. Candy se encuentra viviendo en Chicago, terminado sus estudios de veterinaria y viviendo en un pequeño departamento, que comparte con una compañera de carrera, Annie Britter que se ha trasformado en una gran amiga, con la que desahogaba sus penas, ya que a pesar de que el tiempo que ha pasado, y que ahora es novia de Terry no ha podido olvidar a Albert, que sigue siendo el único dueño de su corazón.

Candy y Annie se encontraban en el departamento, trabajando en su tesis que tendría que entregar en el próximo mes y así por fin recibirse de veterinarias algo que la tenía muy contentas.

-Hoy fue un día muy provechoso avanzamos mucho en la tesis –le dijo Annie estando los brazos.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas en un pequeño comedor redondo, junto a la ventana del departamento.

-Así como vamos la tendremos lista antes de la fecha de entrega –añadió Candy con satisfacción.

-Ojala amiga. Bueno yo voy a darme un baño por que hoy tengo una cita.

-¡Una cita! ¿Con quién? –le pregunto Candy curiosa.

-Con el chico que conocí en el cine el otro día, cuanto tu no quisiste ir.

-Valla me da mucho gusto ¿dónde te invito?

-A comer algún restorán y después a bailar –conto Annie parándose de la mesa –Sabes aquel chico me gusta mucho es tan guapo.

-Espero que pronto te pida que sea su novia.

-Yo también lo deseo Candy –admitió Annie suspirando –Y tu cuando le vas a dar el sí a Terry, el pobre lleva tiempo pidiéndote que te cases con él.

Candy se quedó asunte por un momento, pensando en cómo el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, dejando atrás su vida en el rancho, su caballo Relámpago, amigos, y su relación con Albert que todo termino siendo una cruel mentira…solo para quitarle el rancho, algo que nunca le iba poder perdonar. Ahora ella estaba en Chicago, a punto de convertirse en veterinaria y al lado de Terry con el que lleva más de un año de noviazgo.

-Terry ha sido como un ángel en mi vida, gracia a el pude quedarme aquí en Chicago, me dio trabajo en su restorán y así pude pagar mis estudios. Sin embargó no me siento preparada para casarme con él todavía.

-Es por que sigues enamorada del hombre con el que te ibas a casar –le pregunto Annie parándose de la mesa.

-¡Claro que no Annie! –exclamo Candy con molestia –¡Yo lo único que siento por Albert es odio!

-Entonces amiga porque no le das una oportunidad a Terry, él te ama de verdad.

-Tengo miedo pensar en matrimonio, me hace recordar todo lo que viví con ese Albert.

-Pero nada amiga… de una vez por toda tienes que olvidar el pasado y pensar en ser feliz junto a Terry.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Voy abrir –dijo Candy caminando hasta allá.

-¡Hola mi amor! traje una rica pizza del restorán para la cena –le dijo Terry dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-Que rico ya tenía mucha hambre.

-¡Hola Terry! –lo saludo Annie.

-¡Hola Annie! ¿Quieres pizza? –le ofreció él.

-No gracia yo tengo que salir.

-Mi querida amiga tiene una cita romántica –conto Candy con una sonrisa.

-Bueno entonces las comemos nosotros –le dijo Terry.

-Por supuesto voy por unos platos.

-Bueno yo los dejos me voy a dar un baño –dijo Annie entrando a su habitación.

Candy fue a la cocina por dos paltos y se sentaron con Terry en el comedor a comer la deliciosa pizza.

-¿Y cómo va la tesis? –le pregunto Terry.

-Muy bien, ya falta poco para terminarla y recibirme de veterinaria.

-Me alegra mucho Candy…ya le dijiste a tus compañero que puede hacer la fiesta de graduación en el restorán.

-Sí y todos aceptaron.

-Genial Candy te voy hacer una gran fiesta –le dijo Terry minándola a lo ojos –Y espero que ese día por fin aceptes casarte conmigo.

Candy le sonrió incomoda con su propuesta.

%%%%

Albert en vez de mudarse a Nueva York para retomar su carrera de arquitecto, decidió quedarse en el rancho de su padre, llegándose a convertir en una gran administrador, que a todos los empleados del rancho tenían contento, ya que veían en el al su antiguo patrón William Andrey. Sin embargo Albert se había trasformado en un hombre triste, solitario que lo único que hacia era trabajar mucho, para mantener su mente ocupada y no pensar en Candy, que a pesar que creía que ella lo había traicionado con Terry, seguía amándola con todas sus fuerza.

Por otro lado Albert estaba manteniendo una relación libre con Karen que después de que él termino con Candy, ella se propuso conquistarlo, aunque Albert no pretende formalizar su relación con ella, ya que esta con Karen solo por despecho.

-Mi amor por que no te vienes unos días conmigo a Boston a visitar a mis padres –le decía Karen abrazándolo por el cuello en la biblioteca de la casona.

-No puedo Karen tengo muchas cosas que hace en el rancho –le contesto apartándose de ella.

Albert camino hasta un amplio escritorio de una fina madera donde se sentó, a mirar unos papeles.

-Hasta cuando te vas hacer cargo de este rancho, porque no lo vendes de una vez.

-No pudo venderlo ni tampoco quiero…durante todos estos años le retomado mucho cariño a este lugar.

-Pero Albert yo no estoy dispuesta a pasarme en resto de mi vida aquí –se quejó Karen mirando a su alrededor.

-Yo no te tengo obligada aquí, puedes irte cuanto quieras –le dijo Albert sin dejar de mira los papeles.

Karen dio unos pasos hacia el.

-¡No te permito que me hables de esa manera!…yo te amo de verdad.

-¡Pero yo no…!

-Albert como puedes decirme algo así, yo no soy como la tal Candy que te engaño con otro.

Albert siento que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, de la rabia que le dio, de que Karen le recodara la traición de Candy.

-¡Karen vete de una vez a Boston y déjame en paz!-le grito.

Ella lo miro con rabia y se marchó de la biblioteca. Cuando llego a la sala se encontró con Elory que estaba pasando una temporada en el rancho.

-¡Ya no soporto más a Albert! –exclamo Karen con indignación.

-¿Discutieron de nuevo? –pregunto Elory que está sentada en una mecedora leyendo un libro.

-Si…cada día que pasa su sobrino está más insoportable y lo peor de todo que sigue enamorado de la ranchera.

-Lo se…Karen en estos cinco años no ha podido olvidarla.

-¡Yo ya me estoy cansando! ¡Albert jamás va casarse conmigo! –admitió Karen acercándose a Elory.

-Tranquilízate por favor…no puedes rendirte, después de todo el plan que hicimos para separar a Albert de Candy ahora no pude dejarlo.

-Pero qué sentido tiene seguir aquí, si Albert no me ama.

-Lo que tienes que hacer el darle un hijo.

-¡Embarazarme de Albert!

-Si es la única forma de que él se case contigo.

-Pero yo no tengo quiero ser madre, al menos todavía –dijo Karen sentándose en un sillón.

-¿Haber Karen quieres casarte con Albert? –le pregunto Elory directamente.

-¡Claro...es lo que más deseo!

-Entonces tienes que quedar embarazada de Albert lo antes posible.

-Está bien…cuando regrese de Boston, voy a buscar embarazarme de su sobrino.

%%%%

Terry se encontraba en su restorán, en su oficina revisando las cuentas, ya que él lo administraba junto a sus padres que también se había mudado a Chicago. Terry se sentía muy contento su vida marchaba muy bien, solo le faltaba casarse con Candy y llegar a formar una bella familia con ella.

Terry termino de sacar las cuentas y se puso a revisar una facturas, cuando sintió el sonido de la puerta.

-Pasen –contesto él.

En ese momento entro un joven que trabaja en el restorán como mozo.

-Permiso Terry afuera te busca una joven, dice que desea hablar contigo.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Terry.

-No me dijo su nombre…si quieres voy a preguntarle.

-No…dile que pase.

-Ok.

El mozo salió de la oficina y Terry siguió resisando las facturas, cuando sintió unos tacos que caminaban hasta él. Terry levanto la cabeza llevándose, la sorpresa de su vida.

-¡Elisa! –la nombro Terry.

-Tanto años sin verlo querido Terry–le dijo Ella con una amplia sonrisa, luciendo un fino vestido color negro, que le asentaba muy bien.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas.<strong>

**En este capítulo hemos visto que han pasado cinco años que nuestros rubios se separaron, y que sus vidas tomaron rumbos diferente…sin embargo ellos se siguen amando y tendrás que luchar contra aquel sentimiento que sigue muy vivo en sus corazones. Por otro lado la llegada de Elisa al restoran de Terry le traera muchos problemas a él, que ya pensaba que se habia librado de ella.**

**Les mando un cariño saludo a cada una de ustedes y un especial agradecimiento por sus comentarios.**

**Soadora –patty - skarllet northman -Iris Adriana -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 - Mfloresmayes - KittenAndrew -**  
><strong>sayuri1707(gracias por colocar mi fic en tus vavoritas)<strong>

***Les deseo que pase una hermosa navidad, junto a sus seres queridos.**

**Que Dios las bendiga y que el próximo año esté lleno de bendiciones para ustedes***


	13. Chapter 13

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

**Esta es una historia alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 13<strong>

Terry no podía creer que Elisa estuviera frente de él, después de tantos años.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto.

-Vine a recordar viejos tiempos –respondió Elisa sentándose frente al escritorio de Terry.

-¡Por favor Elisa…no estarás pensando en que yo valla tener algo contigo nuevamente!

-Yo nunca te he podido olvidar Terry, estuve de viaje por mucho tiempo, conocí algunos chicos pero ninguno se parecían a ti.

-¡Elisa yo ahora estoy con Candy!

Ella le sonrió irónica.

-Eso ya lo sé…y debieras de darme las gracias, que ahora estas con esa estúpida.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le pregunto Terry sin entender en las palabras de ella.

-Que mi abuela Elory y yo hicimos un plan para que Candy y mi tío Albert se separaran.

-¡Eso no puede ser…!

-Lo es… que querido Terry, voy a contarte toda la verdad.

Mientras Elisa le contaba todo el relato, de cómo lograron separar a Candy y Albert. Terry sentía que se le helaba la sangre al darse cuenta que Albert nunca engaño a Candy como ella pensaba, que el término de su relación, fue producto de una cruel intriga.

-¿Cómo fueron capaz de hacer algo así? –le pregunto Terry tomándose la cabeza con una de sus manos.

-Nosotros no podríamos permitir que esa ranchera se casara con mi tío Albert y llegara a pertenecer a nuestra familia. Suficiente teníamos que Candy se quedara con una parte del rancho.

-¡Eres una víbora Elisa! –exclamo Terry.

-¡Una víbora que te sigue amando!

-¡Yo lo único que siento por ti es desprecio! –le grito Terry golpeando el escritorio con una de sus manos –¿Por qué tuviste que revelarme la verdad, después de tanto tiempo?

-¿Por que es la única manera de que vuelvas conmigo?

-¡Eso nunca! ¡Yo amo a Candy y voy a casarme con ella!

-Ja,ja,ja no seas ingenuo, tú crees que Candy cuando se entere de la verdad quiera casarse contigo.

-¿Se lo piensas confesar? –le pregunto Terry con un signo de temor.

-No…a no ser que me sigas rechazando.

-¿De que estas hablando?

Elisa se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él.

-¡Quiero pasar una noche contigo! –le exclamo a la cara –Si aceptas, nunca le diré nada a tu noviecita.

-¡Estás loca yo jamás podría volver a estar contigo!

-Bueno… entonces tendré que contarle todo a Candy y no creo que después de eso, ella siga contigo.

Terry se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, se sentía acorralado, no quería perder a Candy la amaba y le había costado mucho convertirla en su novia…que no podía permitir que nada ni nadie se la quitara, que estaba dispuesto hacer lo que fuera para no peder a la mujer de su vida.

-¡Esta bien Elisa voy a pasar una noche contigo!

-¡Sera una noche maravillosa mi amor! –le contesto Ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo nos vemos?

-Esta misma noche. Pásame un papel y un lápiz para anotarte el nombre del hotel, donde nos vamos a encontrar.

Terry rápidamente le paso un papel y un lápiz donde Elisa apunto la dirección. Y se marchó satisfecha con lograr su objetivo, dejando a Terry sintiéndose un miserable por tener que engañar a su novia, aunque prefería eso a perder a Candy para siempre.

Más tarde Candy después de haber estado en la universidad paso al restorán de Terry, ya que había acordado ir al cine. Cuando llego Terry estaba en el bar del restorán tomado una copa de whisky pensado el la locura que iba a cometer con Elisa.

-¡Hola Terry! –lo saludo animosa Candy dándole un beso en los labios.

Él se quedó mirándola por un minutos, pensando que no estaba nada de bien ocúltale a Candy todo lo que le había dicho Elisa, sin embargo si lo hacia ella lo dejaria y regresaria al lado de Albert.

-Hola mi amor –le contesto Terry como ausente.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto Candy al ver a su novio con el rostro preocupado.

-Nada Candy, es que estoy un poco cansado.

-Trabajas demasiado. Te ara bien ir al cine conmigo.

-¡Al cine! –repitió Terry sorprendido.

-Si…iremos con Annie y el chico con el que está saliendo.

Terry desvió su mirada, pensando en la cita que tenía con Elisa y la cual no podía faltar.

-Mi amor lo siento... pero no podré ir al cine contigo.

-¿Por qué Terry? –le pregunto Candy decepcionada.

-Es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el restorán.

-Pero Terry será un rato.

-De verdad no puedo…dejemolo para otro dia.

-Bueno…entonces iré yo sola. Annie se muere por presentarme a su enamorado.

Terry se acercó a ella y le acaricio el rostro con una de sus manos.

-Mi amor disculpa…espero que no te enojes conmigo –le dijo Terry sintiéndose un miserable por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Claro que no…bueno Terry te dejo me voy al departamento –se despidió Candy con un beso.

-¡Te amor Candy!

La rubia le mostro una sonrisa y se fue del restorán.

%%%%

Dos horas después Candy y su amiga Annie se encontraban en el departamento poniéndose bella para ir al cine. Candy vestida con unos jeans, un top blanco y chaqueta negra, tenía el cabello suelto y un poco de maquillaje en rostro. Annie vestida con un vestido estampado y una chaqueta de jeans.

-Que lastima que Terry no venga con nosotras –comentó Anne mientras se miraba a un espejo que estaba en a la sala.

-Tenia cosas que hacer, aunque no lo note un poco extraño –contesto Candy sintiendo que algo no andaba bien con su novio.

-¿Tiene algún problema?

-No lo sé ¿espero que no?

-¡Ya estoy lista! –exclamo Annie saliendo del espejo –¿Cómo me veo?

-Muy hermosa amiga, tu enamorado quedara con la boca abierta cuando te vea.

-¡Candy ya nos besamos!

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí! Fue ayer cuando fue abusarme a la universidad.

-Entonces eso significa que pronto te pedirá que seas tu novia.

-Yo creo que si –dijo Annie emocionada.

-¿Y como se llama ese chico? Nunca me has dicho su nombre –le pregunto Candy.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Voy abrir debe ser él –dijo Annie apresurada.

-Yo voy a echarme un poco de perfume a mi habitación –dijo la rubia caminado hasta allá.

Annie abrió la puerta saludo a su amigo y lo hiso pasar al departamento.

-¡Candy! –la llamo Annie.

La rubia de inmediato se dirigió a la sala, cuando se quedó helada al ver al pretendiste de su amiga.

-¡Archie! –lo nombro Candy.

-¡Candy no puede ser! –contesto él muy asombrado.

-¿Como ustedes se conocen? –pregunto Annie.

-Si Annie Archie es sobrino del hombre con el que iba a casarme –respondió Candy reviviendo todo lo que había vivido en el rancho con Albert.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamo Annie –¡Que chico es el mundo!

-Muy chico Annie –añadió Archie – ¿Nunca pensé en volverte a ver Candy?

-Yo tampoco –contesto la rubia sentándose en un sillón.

-¿Hay muchas cosas que tenemos de que hablar?

-Si es de Albert olvídalo, el hace mucho tiempo que murió para mí –dijo Candy con dureza.

Archie camino hasta ella.

-Cómo puedes decir eso Candy, si mi tío sufrió mucho cuando tú te fuiste con el tal Terry.

-¡No te creo nada Archie! ¡Albert es un desgraciado que solo jugo con mis sentimientos!

-No entiendo por qué dices eso… mi tío te amaba se iba a casar contigo.

Candy miro Archie negando con la cabeza.

-Veo que tú tampoco sabias las verdaderas intenciones que Albert que tenía conmigo.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-¡Que Albert iba casarse conmigo, porque quería quitarme el rancho para venderlo!

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡No creo que mi tío Albert haya sido capaz de algo así!

-¡Lo fue Archie! –admitió Candy sentido su corazón destrozado –Me engaño de la peor manera, por eso cuando lo descubrir me fui del rancho.

-¿Pero como te enteraste de eso?

-Es algo que no te lo puedo decir…

-Pero Candy tienes que decírmelo…para poder creerte en lo que me dices.

La rubia bruscamente se levantó del sillón.

-Me da exactamente lo mismo si me crees o no. Yo lo único que quiero es olvidar, así es mejor que hagas cuenta que nunca me viste –le dijo Candy llorando y marchándose del departamento, huyendo de la presencia de Archie que la hiso recordar todo lo que habia sufrido por culpa de Albert.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola queridas chicas.<strong>

**Espero que hayan pasado una lindas navidades junto a su familia. Muchas gracias por sus cometario del capítulo anterior.**

**patty - Elluz –soadora - Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 –Guest - Iris Adriana - skarllet northman – mfloresmayes - sayuri1707**  
><strong>MiluxD(puedes hacer lo que me pides) <strong>

**Me despido con un gran abrazo y nos vemos pronto en el proximo capitulo...**


	14. Chapter 14

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

**Esta es una historia alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 14<strong>

Para Terry había sido la noche más amarga de toda su vida que paso junto a Elisa. Cuando en la mañana se fue del hotel donde había estado con ella, no fue capaz de regresar a trabajar al restorán, se puso a caminar por la cuidad sin un rumbo fijo, quería estar solo, se sentía un miserable, un traidor, por haber engañado a Candy a su novia y la mujer con que quería compartir el resto de su vida, ahora como la iba ser capaz de mírala a la cara. Sin embargo todo lo había echo por salvar su relación con ella, había caído en el juego de Elisa, para que no se descubriera la verdad, porque por nada en el mundo quería perder a Candy, ahora más que nunca tenía que convertirla en su esposa, antes de que Elisa cambiara de opinión y le terminara contándole todo a su novia.

Terry decidió ir a su casa, donde se dio un buen baño y cambio de ropa. Rápidamente se fue al departamento de Candy donde este aún se sentía muy afectada con haberse encontrado con Archie, el sobrino del hombre que aún seguía amando.

-¡Hola mi amor!–la saludo Terry dándole un fuerte abrazo al entrar al departamento.

-¿Terry que te trae por aquí? –le pregunto Candy, pensado si debía contarle a su novio sobre su encuentro con Archie.

-Quería verte Candy –le respondió Terry apartándose de ella –Me sentí muy mal porque no pude acompañarte al cine.

-No te preocupes por eso.

-¿Y como lo pasaste en cine?

-Bien…

-¿Y que tal es el pretendiente de Annie?

Candy se apartó de Terry dando unos pasos.

-Es un joven muy agradable –respondió ella parándose en la ventana del departamento.

Terry la siguió y la abrazo por la espalda con mucha ternura.

-Qué te pasa mi amor –le pregunto Terry al notar que su novia estaba un poco tensa.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa en los próximos día por fin me recibiré de veterinaria –respondió Candy sabiendo que era una mentira, ya que pensó que era mejor no decirle nada a Terry sobre su encuentro con Archie.

-¡Candy me siento muy orgulloso de ti!–le decía Terry sintiendo una gran culpa por lo que había hecho con Elisa –Te amo tanto, que ya no aguanto más, deseo que acépate ser mi esposa.

-Terry yo…

-Mi amor, te amo llevamos casi un año de novios, no crees que es tiempo que formalicemos nuestra relación.

Candy volteo su cuerpo quedando frente de Terry.

-No sé qué decirte Terry…

-Solo acepta casarte conmigo, déjame hacerte feliz.

La rubia se quedó en silencio se sentía tan confundida, el encuentro con Archie le había echo renacer todo lo que vivió con Albert…quería arráncalo definitivamente de su corazón y tal vez la única manera seria casarse con Terry, un hombre bueno que la amaba sinceramente, no como Albert que solo la engaño para quedarse con el rancho.

-Está bien Terry, voy a casarme contigo.

Él la abraso con toda sus fuerzas.

-¡No te vas a arrepentir mi amor, de convertirte en mi esposa!

-Lo se Terry…

-Te amo Candy y sé que tú me terminaras amando de la misma manera.

-Es lo que más deseo…-le dijo Candy sintiendo que era la decisión indicada y que pondría todo su esfuerzo para ser feliz al lado de Terry.

%%%%

Días después en el rancho Karen se había ido unos días a Boston, algo que dejo muy contento a Albert que ya no la soportaba mas. Esa mañana aprovecho para salir a dar un paseo con Veloz por los alrededores del rancho, sin dejar de pensar en Candy…preguntándose una y otra vez porque la seguía amando, si ella lo traicionó con Terry días antes de ellos se casaran, no podía olvidarla la amaba como el primer día, deseaba verla, besarla hacerla suya, como esa noche en Nueva York, cuando estuvieron juntos, como Candy pudo fue capaz de entregarse a él, si realmente no lo amaba…como lo había engañado…Pero ya no valía la pena en pensar en eso, tenía que arránquesela de su corazón, ella no merecía que el la siguiera amado.

De regreso al rancho y cuando entro a la sala de la casona, se llevó una agradable sorpresa cuando se encontró a su sobrino Archie que lo estaba esperando.

-Archie que alegría de verte –le dijo Albert dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Tío cómo has estado? –le pregunto Archie pensando en su recuentro con Candy y que su tío tenía que saber.

-He estado bien…trabajando mucho en el rancho. Pero tomemos asiento para conversar más a gusto.

Ambos se sentaron en los sillones de la sala.

-¿Y a ti como te ha ido en chicago? –le pregunto Albert cruzando las piernas.

-Bien trabajando en la empresa de mi padre…y saliendo con una hermosa chica.

-¡Estás enamorado!

-Si aunque aún no le he pedido que sea mi novia –admitió Archie.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-Annie Britte y está terminado sus estudios de veterinaria.

-Espero que cuando sea tu novia las traiga al rancho, para conocerla.

-Claro que lo are.

-Tío Albert hay algo muy importante que tengo que contarte –le dijo Archie colocándose más serio.

-¿Dime de que se trata? –le pregunto Albert.

-En Chicago me encontré con Candy.

El rostro de Albert cambio por completo.

-Así que esa traidora esta en Chicago –dijo el tratando de no darle importancia –¡Pero no me interesa saber nada sobre ella…nunca le voy a poder perdonar lo que me hiso!

-Tío yo hable con Candy y ella me conto algo que tienes que saber.

Albert bruscamente se levantó del sillón.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero saber nada sobre ella!

-Es que es importante….Candy me conto que se fue del rancho, porque dice que fuiste tú el que la engaño.

-¡Que! –exclamo Albert sorprendido –Como puede decir algo así, si yo lo único que hice fue amarla sinceramente.

-¡Aquí paso algo muy extraño! Candy me aseguro que alguien le dijo que tú te ibas a casar con ella para quitarle el rancho.

Albert dio unos pasos sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Eso no es verdad…seguramente te lo dijo para justificarse de lo que me hiso.

-No lo sé…pero sentí que sus palabras eran sincera…aunque no me confeso quien fue la persona que le hablo mal de ti.

-¿Cómo Candy puede inventar algo así…?

-Es que siento que no fue un invento –dijo Archie parándose del sillón –Tío aquí hay gato en cerrado y tú lo tienes que descubrir.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que tienes que ir a Chicago y hablar con ella.

-¡No lo are…!

-Tienes que hacerlo tío, yo sé que tú sigues amando a Candy y tal vez aun tienes tiempo de recuperarla.

-¡Es imposible! Ella debe estar con Terry.

-Son solamente novios. Candy vive con Annie ambas son compañera de la universidad, fue así como me rencontré con ella.

-No lo sé me siento muy confundido.

-Por favor tío…busca a Candy y aclara todo con ella –le pidió Archie tomándole el hombro –Annie me conto que Candy también te sigue amando.

Albert no dejo de sentir una fuerte emoción en su corazón con las últimas palabras de su sobrino.

-Ok Archie voy a buscar a Candy –contesto él con los ojos iluminados.

Ese mismo día Albert y Archie se fueron a Chicago, llegando al atardecer, donde de inmediato Albert le pidió a Archie que lo llevara al departamento donde vivía Candy. Archie lo dejo en su auto debajo del edificio y Albert subió sintiendo en su corazón que quizá tenía la esperanza de volver a recuperar a la mujer de su vida.

Candy se encontraba en su habitación maquillándose sentada en un tocador, luciendo un fino vestido color turquesa, descotado en los hombros y largo hasta los tobillo, que la hacía verse relámete atractiva. Era la fiesta de su graduación, ya que el día anterior se había recibido de veterinaria junto a su amiga Annie que ahora se encontraba en casa de sus padres. Candy estaba esperando que Terry que pasara por ella, para que la llevara al restorán donde se aria la fiesta y se reuniría con sus compañeros de la universidad.

Candy termino de maquillarse y se echó un rico perfume con aroma a rosas, cuando siento que tocaron la puerta, rápidamente tomo una cartera de mano en color plata, y fue abrir pensando que era su novio, pero cuando abrió la puerta, su corazón se paralizo por un segundo, al ver la figura del único dueño de su corazón Albert Andrey.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas.<strong>

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo todas ustedes y agradecerle nuevamente por sus cometarios del capítulo anterior.**

**skarllet northman - Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 - Elluz –sonadora –sayuri1707 - mfloresmayes **

**lis69(gracias por colocar mi fic en tus favoritas)**


	15. Chapter 15

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

**Esta es una historia alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 14<strong>

Candy sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, después de tanto años, volver a ver al hombre que aún sigue amando y que le rompió el corazón era algo que no podía concebir.

-¡Que haces aquí Albert! –le dijo Candy con una voz autoritaria.

El la miro de pies a cabeza, reconociendo que Candy está más hermosa que nunca, que es ese instante le provocó abrazarla, besarla, decirle que aun la seguía amando, pero el dolor que sentía por haberlo abandonado era algo que no le podía perdonar.

-Vine porque necesitó que me des una explicación ¿por qué te fuiste del rancho, días antes de nuestra boda? –contesto él entrando al departamento.

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar todo lo que había pasado.

-Cómo puedes pedirme explicaciones, después de todo el daño que me hiciste–le reclamo muy dolida.

-No comprendo Candy… si yo lo único que hice fue amarte de verdad. Fuiste tú la que me abandonó para fugarte con Terry.

-¡No sea hipócrita Albert! –le grito Candy –Por qué no confiesas la verdad y me dices que te ibas a casar conmigo para quitarme el rancho.

Albert negó con la cabeza.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¿Quién te dijo algo así?

-Eso ya no importa…has pasado cinco años Albert, no vale la pena recordar el pasado.

Él se acercó a ella y la tomo por los brazos.

-¡Dímelo! ¿Quién fue capaz de inventar algo así sobre mí?

-¡Suéltame!-le grito Candy soltándose –Te lo voy a decir…fue tu novia Karen Klessi.

-¡Karen!

-Si ella me abrió los ojos y me conto tu cruel engaño para quitarme el rancho.

-¿Cuándo te dijo eso? –le pregunto Albert desconcertado.

-Fue cuando viniste a Chicago a visitar a tu tía Elory que estaba enferma. Karen llego sorpresivamente al rancho y me revelo todo…hasta me mostro una carta que tú le enviaste a ella.

-¡Una carta!

-¡Sí!

-¿La tienes? –le pregunto Albert con interés.

-Si todos estoy año la he guardado.

-¿Quiero verla?

-Para que Albert, debes saber perfectamente lo que dice.

-¡Candy quiero verla! –le grito Albert.

-Está bien voy a buscarla y veremos hasta donde llega tu cinismo.

La rubia rápidamente fue a su habitación, busco la carta en unos cajones de su velador y llego con ella a la sala.

-Aquí la tienes –se la paso Candy.

Albert la tomo en sus manos y la leyó rápidamente quedando asombrado por su contenido.

-Esto yo no lo escribí, te lo juro Candy.

-¡Albert tiene tu firma…!

-Seguramente Karen la falsifico…Ahora lo comprendo todo, por eso cuando regrese al rancho tú te había ido –dijo Albert sin poder creer en lo que estaba pasado.

-Si Albert me sentía tan dolida, decepcionada por tu engaño, de la manera que jugaste con mis sentimientos, que lo única que quería era irme muy lejos de rancho.

Albert la miro con una profunda decepción en su corazón.

-¿Candy como puedes pensar que yo fui capaz de hacerte algo si así? Que no te das cuenta que todo fue un invento de Karen, para separarnos ¿Por qué no me esperarte para haber aclarado todo?

-¡Albert ya no mientas más! –le grito Candy llorando –¡Reconoce que me engañaste!

Él se acercó nuevamente a ella.

-¡Candy yo nunca te engañe…!

-Vete Albert déjame en paz, ya no quiero escucharte –le dijo ella dándole la espalda, llorando amargamente.

Albert la tomo por la espalda.

-Mi amor reacciona yo nunca te engañe con Karen…ella fue mi novia, pero hacía mucho tiempo que habíamos terminado. No se realmente por que hiso algo así…es algo que tengo que averiguar ¡La única verdad en esto, es que yo te sigo amando!

Candy cerro sus ojos sintiendo que las palabras de Albert eran tan sinceras, si realmente todo fue un invento de Karen…para separarnos…si el la seguía amado como le decía. Pero la duda invadía su corazón, tenía tanto miedo en volver a confiar en él y ser engañada nuevamente que otra desilusión no iba poder resistir.

-Albert por favor ya no siga…vete y no vuelvas nunca más.

El la tomo con fuerza y la obligo a mirarlo de frente.

-¡Relámete quieres que me valla! –la mirada a los ojos –Candy te amo, nunca te he podido olvidar y sé que tú también me sigues amando.

-Albert yo ya te olvide… ahora estoy con Terry –le confeso Candy.

-Lo se…pero al nunca lo amara como a mí.

Albert no aguanto más y se apodero de los labios de Candy, besándola como si el mundo de fuera, diciéndole en cada beso que la amaba, que la deseaba que a ninguna mujer la iba a amar como a ella.

Candy aunque trato de resistirse aquel beso se terminó dejando llevar, cuanto había extrañado los besos de Albert…y cuanto lo seguía amando…con él todo eran tan diferente hermoso…con Albert sentía cosas maravillosa que nunca sintió con Terry…pero este ahora era su novio y pronto se iba a casar con él. Candy reaccionado de la locura que estaba cometiendo y se apartó de Albert.

-Esto no está bien –le dijo –¡Albert por favor vete!

Él le tomo la cara a Candy con sus ambas manos.

-No lo are…Candy entiende que te amo –le susurraba encima de sus labios –Te deseo...nunca he podido olvidar esa noche en Nueva York donde fuiste mí.

Candy sintió un corriente por todo su cuerpo al recodar aquella noche.

-Albert entiende…ya es demasiado tarde para nosotros voy a casarme con Terry.

-Olvídate de eso mi amor…tú me amas a mí, vamos de aquí ahora mismo…

Terry llego en ese momento al departamento de Candy vestido con un frac negro, quedando muy sorprendido por la presencia de Albert.

-¡Suelta a mi novia! –le grito Terry sacándolo del lado de Candy.

Albert lo miro con rabia y lo golpeo a Terry en la cara.

-¡Candy es mía! –le grito Albert.

Terry con el labio roto, se levantó del suelo y golpeo a Albert, ambos empezaron a pelar descontroladamente.

-¡Ya paren! –les gritaba Candy sin saber qué hacer para detenerlos –¡Se van a matar!

Archie llego al departamento, tomo a Albert y lo aparto de Terry.

-¡Déjame Archie!–le grito a Albert.

-¡Tío cálmate por favor…!

-¡No voy a permitir que le hagas más daño a Candy! –le grito Terry desde el suelo.

-Yo amo a Candy y hemos descubierto que nuestras separación fue una cruel trampa.

El rostro de Terry se puso pálido como un papel, al darse cuenta que todo se había descubrir.

-¿Es eso verdad Candy? –le pregunto a la rubia.

-Si…Terry aunque yo sigo muy confundida con todo esto –confeso ella sentándose en un sillón.

-¡Candy mi amor tienes que creer en mí! –le pidió Albert.

-Yo no sé qué pesar…

-¡Albert entiende que Candy ahora es mía, nos vamos a casar! –le grito Terry parándose.

-¡Mi amor tu no puedes casarte con Terry, me ama a mí! –le suplico Albert a la rubia.

Ella lo miro a los ojos, sintiendo un gran impuso por olvidarse de todo e irse con él. Pero no podía ser ingrata con Terry, no debía dejarlo de esa manera después de todo lo que hizo por ella.

-Lo siento Albert, pero yo voy a casarme con Terry –le dijo Candy bajando la mirada.

Albert sintió que se le acababa la vida con las palabras de la mujer que amaba, que no fue capaz de decirle nada y se marchó del departamento con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sintiendo que esta vez había perdido a Candy para siempre.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis querida chicas.<strong>

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tan intenso donde nuestro rubios se rencontraron.**

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y gracias por sus lindos cometarios del capítulo anterior y a gracias también a las chicas que colocaron mi fic en sus favoritas.**

**Patty -skarllet northman -Iris Adriana –Soadora –mfloresmayes - Angdl- sayuri1707- MiluxD -divette56 **

**Les deseo que pasen una hermosa fiestas de fin de año, junto a sus familias y que el próximo año 2015**  
><strong>sea próspero y este lleno de bendiciones para cada una de ustedes y tambien para las otras chicas que han dejado sus comentearios en los capitulos anteriores.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

**Esta es una historia alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 16<strong>

Albert después de que se fue del departamento de Candy con el corazón destrozado, con Archie se fue a la casa de Elisa para encararla ya que ambos sospechando que ella estaba detrás de todo lo que paso.

-¿Confianza Elisa tu mandaste a Karen para que le mintiera a Candy sobre mí?–le pregunto Albert.

-Yo no sé de qué están hablando tío –respondió ella con cara de víctima.

-¡No mientas Elisa, tu siempre has odiado a Candy por eso armarte todo ese plan con Karen! –le grito Archie muy enojado.

-¡Si no confiesas, hable con tus padre Elisa! –la amenazo Albert.

Elisa lo miro asustado, ya que por nada en el mundo quería que sus padre se enterara de lo que hiso.

-Si yo y mi abuela Elory ármanos el plan para que tú y Candy no se casaran –admitió.

-¡Eres una víbora Elisa! –le grito Archie.

-De ti me lo hubiera esperado, pero de tía Elory, no puedo creer que cayera tan bajo –dijo Albert con decepción.

-!Mi abuela no podía permitir, que te casara con esa ranchera inculta!

-¡Cállate! –le grito Albert –Candy nunca podrá compareces con ustedes, ella es una mujer maravillosa y buena que por su culpa perdí.

-Pero ahora que saben la verdad, podrán retomar su relación –le dijo Elisa burlándose.

-¡No seas irónica Elisa! –le grito Archie –Candy ya no quiere a mi tío Albert, va a casarse con Terry.

Elisa sintió una profunda rabia, al saber que Terry se casaría con Candy.

-Esto nunca se los voy a perdonar ni a ti ni a tía Elroy ¡No quiero volver a verla nunca más en mi vida! –le grito Albert.

-Pero tío si solo lo hicimos por tu bien.

-¡Ya Elisa mejor cállate, algún día pagaras todo el daño que has hecho! –le dijo Archie.

-Así será Archie y ahora vamos de aquí, tengo que regresar al rancho y arreglar cuentas con tía Elory y Karen cuando llegue de Boston –le dijo Albert mirando a Elisa con un profundo odio.

%%%%

Una semana después de lo ocurrido Candy estaba en su departamento sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, pesando en Albert…cuanto lo amaba y el a ella todo había sido una cruel engaño de aquella de la ex novia de Albert…Pero el tiempo había pasado y ella ahora estaba con Terry, que ha sido una persona muy importante para ella, no podía dejarlo…él no se lo merecía.

-¿Candy no quieres una taza de café?–le ofreció Annie desde la cocina.

-No amiga…-contesto la rubia desanimada.

Annie con una taza en la mano llego a la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

-Hay amiga…te vez tan deprimida.

-Lo estoy…pero ya se me pasara…Tengo que pensar en encontrar trabajo, en alguna clínica veterinaria.

-Y pensar en tu boda con Terry –le recordó Annie tomando un sorbo de café.

-Si…será pronto.

-¿Amiga estas segura que te quieres casar con él?

-La verdad no…pero no puedo dejarlo, si lo hago le rompería el corazón.

-Lo se amiga…pero tú sigues amando a Albert.

-Si lo amo…pero lo nuestro es parte del pasado –admitió Candy con tristeza.

-Bueno…si estas decidida en casarte con Terry, tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Gracias Annie has sido una gran amiga –le dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

-Tu también Candy…

La rubia se levantó del sillón.

-Bueno amiga te dejo, voy a darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa, quede con cenar con Terry y sus padres en el restorán.

%%%%

Más tarde Candy llevando puesto un bello vestido rojo y una chaqueta negra, llegaba al restorán de su novio donde este se encontraba trabajando en su oficina. La rubia se dirigió hasta allí, pero cuando llego se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrase a Terry que estaba discutiendo con Elisa.

-¡Elisa por favor…vete! –le grito Terry desde su escritorio.

-No me iré hasta que me digas que no vas a casarte con la estúpida de Candy.

-¡Claro que voy a casarme con ella, es la única mujer que amo!

-¡No te lo voy a permitir, voy contarle a Candy todo lo que paso entre nosotros!

-¿Se puede saber que paso entre ustedes? –les pregunto Candy entrando a la oficina de Terry.

Terry miro a su novia con el rostro descompuesto y Elisa volteo su cuerpo mirando con una irónica sonrisa.

-Qué alegría de verte Candy, después de tantos años –le dijo.

-Yo no pienso lo mismo –contesto Candy mirándola seria –¿No me van a responder la pregunta que les hice?

-Por supuesto querida…lo que pasa que…

-¡Cállate Elisa! –le grito Terry saliendo del escritorio.

-¡Déjala que hable Terry! ¿Qué me están ocultado? –pregunto Candy sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Candy siento decirte que tu novio y yo, pasamos, una inolvidable noche de amor.

La rubia miro a Terry sin poder creer lo que estaba escudando.

-¿Es eso verdad Terry?–le preguntó.

-Mi amor yo…

-¡Admítelo Terry ya no puedes negarlo! –lo presiono Elisa.

-Si Candy yo te engañe con Elisa.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? –le reclamo Candy muy confundida.

-Lo siento…mi amor, pero lo que paso con Elisa no significo nada para mí, yo te amo solo a ti –le dijo Terry acercándose a ella, pero Candy se apartó de él.

-¡Me amas y te acóstate con Elisa! ¿Porque lo hiciste? –le pregunto la rubia más alterada.

-¡Lo hiso porque yo lo chantaje! –respondió Elisa.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Que tu noviecito sabía que todo el plan que arme yo, mi abuela Elroy y Karen para sepárate de Albert. Se lo conte antes de que mi tio Albert tencontrara.

Candy se acercó a Elisa.

-Ósea que tu aplanaste todo, para que yo pensara que Albert se estaba casando conmigo para quedarse con el rancho.

-Si…el plan quedo perfecto, con mi abuela contactamos a Karen y le pedimos que nos ayudara, ella seguía enamorada de mi tío Albert que no dudo en hacerlo.

-¡Son unas desgraciadas!

Candy se le tiro encima y empezó agolpear a Elisa, tirándola al suelo.

-¡Déjame sigue siendo una ranchera salvaje!–le grita Elisa.

-¡Es lo que te merece víbora! ¡Por tu culpa tuve que dejar al hombre que siempre he amado, el rancho y mis amigos!

-Nunca íbamos a permití que te casaras con mi tío, suficiente teníamos que te quedaras con el rancho.

-¡Vas a pagar muy caro lo que hiciste! –le dijo Candy dandole una fuertes cachetadas en la cara.

-¡Terry ayúdame Candy me va amatar! –le grito Elisa.

-Es lo que te mereces - le contesto Terry.

Candy se apartó de Elisa.

-No te preocupe no voy a matarte Elisa, no vale la pena máncharme las manos con sangre por una persona como tú.

-¡Lárgate de mí restorán Elisa! –le pidió Terry –Yo tengo que hablar con mi novia.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Terry, nunca pensé que actuaras de esta manera –le reclamo Candy dolida –Me ocultes todo lo que paso con Albert y me engañaste con Elisa para ocultarlo...

-¡Lo hice porque te amo Candy, no quiero perderte! –se defendió Terry desesperado.

-De todos modos nunca debiste ocúltame algo así…tu sabias todo lo que sufrí, porque pensaba que Albert me había engañado con la tal Karen.

-Lo se Candy…y ojala algún día me puedas perdonar lo que hice.

-No lo sé Terry…me siento muy decepcionada de ti –contesto ella aturdida–Yo estaba dispuesta a casarme contigo…y a renunciar Albert el único dueño de mi corazón, para no lastimarte.

-¿Vas a regresar con él?–le pregunto Terry.

-No se…lo único que deseo es estar sola. Adiós Terry y gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí en el pasado, eso nunca lo voy a olvidar.

Fueron las últimas palabras de Candy y se marchó, mientras Terry se le quedo mirando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Elisa con el rostro golpeado y un poco de sangre en los labios de levanto del suelo y se acercó a él.

-Vez Terry Candy te dejo, ella nunca te amo como yo.

-¡Cállate Elisa! –le grito con rabia –Entiende que aunque fueras la única mujer en el mundo volvería a estar contigo, lo que hicimos en el Hotel, fue por tu chantaje, esa fue la noche más horrible de toda mi vida.

-No me hables así yo te amo –le dijo Elisa llorando.

-¡Vete para siempre de mi vida Elisa, te desprecio y te odio por todo el mal que has hecho! –le grito Terry tomándola por el brazo y echándola de su oficina.

Elisa se fue del restorán golpeada y llorando amargamente por las palabras de Terry…sintiendo su corazón herido por su rechazo, y ese sería su peor castigo, amar a un hombre que la despreciaba y que nunca le iba a corresponder.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis queridas chicas.<strong>

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo y espero que hayan pasado unas lindas fiestas de año nuevo junto a sus familias.**

**patty –Soadora -skarllet northman - Iris Adriana -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -Kitten Andrew  
>xioraxiora(gracias por colocar mi fic en tus favoritas)<strong>

** Muchas gracias por sus cometarios y gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia.**


	17. Chapter 17

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

**Esta es una historia alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 17<strong>

Cuando Albert regreso al rancho, se encontró que Karen había regresado de Boston y estaba en la sala de casona hablando tranquilamente con Elory sin imaginarse que todo se había descubierto.

-Qué bueno encontrarlas a las dos –le dijo Albert al llegar a la sala.

-Mi amor que bueno que llégate de Chicago –le dijo Karen parándose del sillón y asechándose a él para besarlo.

-¡No me toques! –le grito Albert lleno de furia –¡Quiero que ahora mismo que tomes tus cosas y te valla de mi rancho!

-¿Qué te pasa Albert? –le pregunto Karen desconcertada por su actitud.

-¡Me pasa que ya lo sé todo!

Karen y Elory se miraron asustadas.

-¿De qué te hablando sobrino? –le pregunto Elory.

-No se hagan las hipócritas, ustedes armaron un plan junto a la víbora de Elisa para que Candy creyera que yo me iba a casar con ella para quitarle el rancho, hasta fueron capaces de escribir una carta colocando mi firma falsa ¡Me lo van a negar!

-No Albert…pero la culpa de todo la tubo tu tía Elory y Elisa ella me contentaron para armar el plan –se defendió Karen.

-¡Pero tu acéptate Karen, ahora no te laves las manos! –le grito Elory molesta.

-Como hayan sido las cosas de da lo mismo, ahora quiero que las dos se largue de una vez de mi rancho.

-Albert a mí no puede echarme soy tu tía, siempre te querido como a un hijo –le pidió Elory –Todo lo hice por tu bien.

-¡Por mi bien…!-sonrió Albert irónico –Si lo único que lograste que yo fuera infeliz, por haber perdido a la mujer que amaba.

-¡Candy nunca te iba ser feliz!

-¡Cállate tía! –le grito Albert –¡Ahora verte de aquí, no quiero volver a verte nunca más en mi vida y también Karen!

%%%%

Tres meses después de todo lo que había pasado Candy con el corazón tranquilo y una amplia sonrisa en sus labios regresaba al rancho que le heredero su padrino, su hogar, el lugar donde nunca debió haber salido, donde vivían sus amigos y su caballo relámpago, que por culpa de un cruel intriga tubo que dejar. Pero eso ya era parte del pasado, ahora estaba de vuelta y esta vez seria para siempre.

La rubia dando un fuerte suspiro bajo de la camioneta que la había llevado al rancho, cerca del anochecer viendo que el sol se estaba ocultando detrás de las montañas. Vestida con unos jean, una blusa blanca y su maleta de rueda en sus manos, camino hasta la casona donde se encontró con su amiga Doroty que estaba regano unas plantas.

-¡Doroty! –la nombro la rubia.

La sirvienta la miro sorprendería.

-¿Candy eres tú? –le pregunto.

-¡Si amiga!

Ambas se abrazaron muy emocionadas.

-Qué alegría tenerte aquí amiga –le dijo Dorory apartándose de ella –¡Estas muy hermosa!

-Gracias amiga…no te imaginas cuanto te extrañe.

-Aquí todo te hemos extrañado mucho.

-Yo también echaba mucho de menos el rancho…nunca pude acostumbrarme a vida de cuidad, siempre mi corazón estuvo aquí con ustedes y mi caballo Relámpago –confeso Candy.

-Me imagino…todo por culpa de esas víboras tuviste que irte de aquí.

-Si…pero ahora regrese para hacerme cargo del rancho nuevamente como lo quería mi padrino. Además ya soy veterinaria así que podre hacerme cargo de los animales.

-Tom se pondrá feliz cuanto te vea.

-¿Cómo ha estado él? –pregunto Candy con interés.

-Muy bien se casó con Patty y tiene un hermoso hijo de un año.

-Qué alegría saberlo ya mañana hablare con ellos y veré a mi caballo Relámpago ¡Ahora quiero ver a Albert!

-Está en su habitación descansando.

Candy le dejo la maleta a Doroty y rápidamente subió a la habitación de Albert, que estaba tirado en la cama leyendo un libro.

-Pasen –contesto él.

La rubia con suavidad abrió la puerta, sintiendo su corazón acelerado al rencontrarse con el hombre que amado desde que era una niña.

-Hola Albert –le dijo con los ojos iluminados.

El sintió que estaba soñando al ver la figura de la mujer que amaba frente de él.

-¡Candy! –la nombro parándose de la cama.

Ella dio un pasoso hacia él y se lanzó en sus brazos, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Mi amor regrese para estar contigo!

-Candy amor mío…–le dijo Albert acariciándole el cabello con una de sus manos – ¿Que paso te ibas a casar con Terry?

La rubia se apartó de él.

-No voy a casarme con él…es algo que después te voy a contar. Lo único que te puede decir ahora, es que te amo Albert y que me perdones por haber desconfiado de ti.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte…solo fuiste víctima de una cruel intriga.

-¡Nunca pude olvidarte Albert en todo estos años!

-¡Ni yo…a ti Candy, siempre estuviste presente en mi corazón!

Albert la tomo por cintura y comenzó a besarla con el mismo amor y la misma pasión de años atrás, tratando de recuperar todos los años que estuvieron separados. Mientras se besaban poco a poco Albert la fue guiando a Candy hasta la cama donde la deposito.

-¡Te amo Candy! ¡te amo! –le susurraba el encima de los labios de ella, sintiendo que el cuerpo de la rubia se estremecía con sus besos.

-¡Te amo Albert…! -trataba de decir ella con la respiración agitada.

-Quiero borrar con mis besos y caricias las que dejo Terry –le decía Albert besando su cuello.

-No te preocupes por eso mi amor…Terry nunca me llego a tocar.

Albert la miro a los ojos.

-¿De verdad tú y Terry nunca estuvieron juntos?

-¡Nunca!

-Me hace muy feliz saberlo, porque nadie te hara el amor como te lo are yo esta noche...

-Albert tu siempre serás el único hombre en mi vida y el único dueño de mi corazón.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis queridas chicas.<strong>

**Espero que le haya gusto el final de mi historia, donde nuestros rubios por fin podrán ser felices.**

**Les mando un especial saludo y agradecimiento a cada una de ustedes, por haber leído mi fic y mandar sus lindos cometarios, que siempre fueron con mucho cariño y me ayudaron para siguir con la historia.  
><strong>

**Elluz – Soadora –patty - Kitten Andrew -skarllet northman -Guest - Guest –Angdl - Zafiro Azul Cielo1313 **

**MiluxD - daniela alcaza escobar(gracias por colar mi fic en sus favoritas)**

**Me despido con un fuerte abrazo y en los próximos días subiré el epilogo.**


	18. Epilogo

**El Dueño de mi Corazón**

**Esta es una historia alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo<strong>

Pasaron algunos años y Candy y Albert vivían muy felices en el rancho juntos a sus hijos mellizos William y Julia de siete años. Dejando ataras todo lo que había sufrido por culpa de las intrigas de Elory, Elisa y Karen que tuvieron su merecido.

Elroy hace dos años que murió de una larga enfermedad, llegándose arrepentir de todo lo malo que le hiso a su sobrino Albert y Candy que les pidió perdón antes de morir.

Elisa después de la muerte de su abuela quedo muy afectada que se fue a viajar por el mundo sin un rumbo fijo y sin encontrar un hombre que la haga feliz ya que aún sigue enamora de Terry.

Karen sigue viviendo en Boston, se casó hace tres años pero su marido murió en un accidente quedando sola con su hijo de dos años.

Terry con el paso del tiempo logro olvidar a Candy y conoció a una bella joven llamada Katty con la que se casó y formo una bonita familia. Candy lo termino perdonado lo que había hecho, y ahora son grandes amigos junto Albert.

Annie y Archie también se casaron hace dos años y esperan su primer hijo, ellos viven en Chicago, pero muy seguido visitan el rancho para visitar a Candy y Albert y a los mellizos que son sus ahijados.

%%%%

Era un hermoso día de verano y Candy y Albert se fueron de picnic con sus hijos al lago, un lugar muy importante para ellos ya que ahí se fue donde se besaron por primera vez.

Ambos estaban abrazados debajo de un gran árbol mirando a sus hijos que jugaban en el lago alegremente.

-Hemos formado una hermosa familia ¿verdad?–le decía Albert a su esposa.

-He sido muy afortunada de tener al esposo más guapo y bueno del mundo y a unos hijos maravillosos –contesto Candy emocionada.

-¡Y yo a la mujer más bella y trabajadora!

-Lo dices porque administro el rancho mejor que tu –le dijo Candy en tono de broma.

-Candy no me estés quitando los créditos, yo también lo hago muy bien…

-Lo se mi amor…si mi padrino estuviera vivo, se sentiría muy orgulloso de ti.

-Si…por fin cumplimos la voluntad de mi padre de quedarnos los dos a cargo del rancho, ahora entiendo por que también te lo heredo, porque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que nosotros terminaríamos juntos como pareja.

-Tienes razón Albert, mi padrino era un hombre muy sabio –le dijo Candy apartándose de su esposo y mirándolo a los ojos – ¡Te amo Albert y gracias por darme tanta felicidad todos estos años!

-No tienes nada que agradecerme eres tú la que me ha hecho muy feliz ¡Te amo!

Ambos se besaron con la misma pasión que seguía sintiendo el uno por el otro.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos jugar al lago con los niños? –le sugirió Albert apartándose de ella.

-¡Me encanta la idea!

Ambos tomados de la mano se fueron al lado para rencontrase con sus hijos.

-¡Mama! ¡Papa! –dijeron en coro William y Julia.

-Venimos a jugar con ustedes –le dijo Albert.

-¡Jupi…!-gritaron los niños abrazándolos a sus padres con mucho cariño.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis queridas chicas.<strong>

**Ahora sí que me despido de esta historia, muy agradecida por su apoyo y sus bellos cometarios que me estuvieron haciendo a lo largo del fic.**

**patty -nena abril -skarllet northman -Soadora -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313-  
>lady susi - Iris Adriana –kuky – Elluz- Kitten Andrew –Josie- victoria40 –Guest.<strong>

**Que Dios las bendiga siempre a cada una de ustedes y a todas las personas que leyeron el fic.**


End file.
